


Peter Parker Stark (IronDad & SpiderSon fanfic) Part 1

by juliette_1004



Series: Peter Parker Stark (IronDad and Spiderson) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Asthmatic Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Domestic Avengers, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I Tried, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Orphan Peter Parker, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Suicidal Peter Parker, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliette_1004/pseuds/juliette_1004
Summary: Peter Parker just lost his Aunt May and Tony Stark took him in.Tony is new to the Dad thing and so is Pepper on the Mom thing. Peter on the other hand is new to having parents.He's having nightmares and his asthma before the bite comes back because of it. That includes a very protective Tony Stark under his nose.(I have no idea what I'm doing but I just love Peter and Tony's father son relationship so I had to write it down somehow.)





	1. Chapter 1: Aunt May

* * *

Chapter 1

 

Tony Stark knows what he is capable of. Being one of the most powerful man in the world he'd never thought that he'll end up in this kind of situation. He'd never peg to be a father figure to anyone but one boy.

_Peter Parker._

 

"M-Mr. Stark.." the shaking voice he heard never sound so small before.

"C'mere kid." He pulls the teen up to his feet and the teen quickly went in his arms. Not knowing what to do for a moment he allowed his body to automatically move and just put protective arms around the shaking child.

"A-Aunt May.. she's.. s-she's.." Peter almost choke with his sobs as it get louder, muffling over Stark's expensive shirt. He didn't mind the suit nor the shirt. He just wanted to protect the kid even more. He just had no idea how.

 

When he got the call he never thought this will be the reason. Not at all. He already signed up before to be the 2nd guardian of Peter Parker just in case of emergency. But this event is far from emergency. It's critical..

 

"C'mon let's get you home. I'll take care of everything. You're staying with me okay?" Peter nod over his chest. His cheek pressing against the arc reactor. His shoulders jerking at every sudden hiccups as he sobs.

"Happy call Pepper. Ask her to fix the papers and.. May. We'll wait in the car."

"Sure.. " Happy said lost for words as he grab his phone and watch Tony grab his handkerchief, pulling Peter away for a bit to wipe his tear stained cheeks. The sight of puffy red eyes and full on sobbing kid was not good for his heart.

"Come with me." Tony said wrapping an arm over his shoulders and guided the kid out of the Hospital.

The moment they got in the car, he strap the kid in who's gripping on his handkerchief with one hand and gripping on Tony's hand on the other.

 

"M-Mr. Stark.."

"Shh.. it's okay. Why don't you lean on me and get some rest first." Peter could only nod as his head drop on his mentor's shoulder. The seatbelt restricting him a bit.

 

"I'm here kid.." Tony could only mutter as he feel the boy's cold shaking hand in his.

The drive back to the compound was long and was in silence. Even Happy was checking the boy by the mirror every now and then. Peter stayed silent. Occasionally sniffing and Tony lifting his big calloused hand to wipe his cheeks.

 

"We're here, bud." Peter moved slowly, moving away from Tony. He unclasp his seatbelt and before he can even open his door. Happy open it for him. Tapping his shoulder.

"We got you kid." He says and Tony wrap an arm around his shoulder again.

"Tony, Pepper said to send her a text if you're availble for the call. She's already preparing for everything." Happy said still eyeing Peter who leans his weight over Tony's side.

"Yeah.. thanks Hap." Tony finally drags Peter to the elevator. Rubbing the kid's arm as if to ease his trembling.

"Friday to my floor please."

" _Right away boss_."

"Do you want to eat first?" Peter lifts his hand to fist on Tony's suit. Not liking the way it felt rough against his cold palms. He shakes his head, burrying his nose to Tony's side.

"Alright. I'll take you to your room then." Peter has a room in the compound. Ever since he started doing overnight work with Tony in the lab and dropping by when he's upgrading his Spiderman suit with Tony. The Billionaire had to fix up a room since the kid always ends up falling asleep pass 11pm.

He sat the kid down his bed and watch as Peter slowly take off his shoes.

"Mr. Stark.. w-what will happen to me now?" Peter looks down on his trembling hands and Tony quickly take them in his. Kneeling down to meet the boy's eyes.

"Hey, look at me." He lifts up his chin and wipe another tear that escape the boy's already red and swollen eyes.

"I'm still here."

"I can't let you do that. W-We're not even related Mr. Stark. A-And I'll just be a burden.. and.."

"Peter, you're no where near a burden for me. How can you say that? Plus, May already signed me up as your legal guardian. I didn't even need to do much work. Just need to make it official. You are staying here." Peter had to sniff as Tony cup both sides of his face wiping his tears.

"You can rest for now. I'll do everything else." Peter nods, lying down and allowed Tony to tuck him in.

"Sorry.." Tony sighs as he comb his curly fringe back.

"What for?"

"Just.. for taking me in.. I know you're a very busy person and I had to.." Peter's eyes well again with tears but he suck it in. Not wanting to show anymore weakness in front of his mentor.

"Shh.. I told you enough of that, kid. You will never be a burden for me. That's why I have people to do my job for me. Okay?" Peter nods, eyes feeling heavy from all the crying. Tony sat by the edge of his bed, still gently combing the boys hair back with his fingers.

"Mr. Stark.. don't leave me. Please?" Peter's words felt like knives in his chest as he stare at the boy who allowed him such emotions. Emotions he never thought he'll have. This is definitely not good for his weak arc reactor heart. Reaching out to wipe a tear that escape with the pat of his thumb.

"Right here bud. I am not going anywhere.. go sleep." He didn't know what possessed him but he knows what these emotions are. Quite frankly they are somewhat paternal.

 

 

******

 

"Hun.." Tony sighs, dropping his head in his hands as the a virtual monitor pop out in front of him. Showing Pepper's concern expression.

"How's Peter?" Pepper said knowing fully well the gravity of the situation right now.

Tony just got out of the boy's room to his office after what felt like forever.

"He's.. asleep and I need coffee.." Tony said instead earning a soft chuckle from his fiancé.

"I'll brew you one in the morning. Don't drink it now. You need rest. Peter needs you."

"I know."

"How's everything else?"

"I already filed you as his temporary guardian. That was not so hard since you are already requested by May Parker herself as Peter's second guardian. And also.. the funeral. I had it done as soon as possible.. I figure not to let her wait so long."  
Thank God for Pepper Potts.

 

"When?"

"Tomorrow.. I'll send you the details. I already got your suit and Peter's. I'm guessing his size so it might not fit well but I don't want him to do the fitting for a funeral suit anyways so that'll have to do." Tony rubs his temples, running his fingers to his eyesockets the the bridge of his nose.

"Tony, get some rest. I'll be there at 8. Okay?"

"Yes, thank you. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Let's hope to not see that Day, Stark. Good Night. Love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

 

*******

 

The funeral was God awful. Peter felt like a dead weight. He watch everything happen without a word. Not even Tony was able to get some words out of him. The ceremony was fast as Pepper instructed. Not to give anymore grief to the child. Just as they lowered the casket. Pepper gave Peter a bouquet of lillies. May Parker's favorite flowers.

And that's how he lose it.

He stare down at the flowers and at the white casket. Tears just started falling none stop after that. His body shakes as he bites down a sob, almost wounding his lip at the process. Tony's arms was around him almost instantly and he broke out the sob he was holding. Hugging the bouquet in his arms, instead of Tony.

"Aunt May.. May! She left me, Mr. Stark.. I'm alone now! No she can't leave me alone! She can't! May.. May!!" Peter broke out of Tony's grasp almost using his super strength but when Tony cups his drench cheeks, he stop struggling.

"I'm here, son. You're not alone. You're not. I'm right here." Tony kisses his forehead long enough to feel Peter's sobs dying down to hiccups and sniffles.

"You're okay.." Tony whispers in his ear before kissing his temple, hugging the shaking child in his arms.

"May will be watching you.. she'll never leave you alone. You know that, bud. She'll always nag you forever." That calm Peter down and the gentle rubs on his back.

"Auntie May.. I love you.. so much. T-Thank you for being my Mom." He lifts his shaking hands and threw the bouquet. To his and everyone's surprise. The bouquet got undone and the white lillies spread all over the casket.

Peter swear he heard her voice.

_I love you too, honey.._

 

 

*********

 

 

Peter stared at the tombstone of his Parents names, next to them was his Uncle Ben.. and then now his Aunt May.

He looks down and smiles.. reading the name on the new stone..

Peter Benjamin Parker.

 

"Pete!" His eyes shot up, looking around the unfamiliar room.

"G'morning bud.. let's have some breakfast?" Tony..

"M'not hungry.." He burries his face in his pillow and remember his dream vividly.. like he had always belong there.

"You are, Pete. You didn't eat dinner last night. C'mon bud." Tony runs his hand on the back of his head. Fixing the curls that are all sticking all over the place. It felt softer without the gel and Tony likes it that way.

"Pancakes?" He said lifting his face from the pillow.

"Okay, Einstein. How did you know that we're having your favorite chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Pepper's here.. that's why. If she's not, we'll be having some cereal since you can't cook." Peter said earning a wack of pillow on his face.

"All righty know at all. Get up or I'll tell Friday turn on your sprinklers!" Tony yells out heading out of the room.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh-ho.. You wouldn't want to find that out. Would you, bud?" Tony said popping his head back from the door. Smirking at him before going out.

"Friday? You wouldn't right?"

"I'm afraid boss has the wake-the-spider-baby protocol in my program. Which does include the sprinklers." What the hell?!

"Oh damn it!" Peter quickly got up and wash up. Changing into a more comfortable clothes.

It's been 3 days since Mr. Stark took me in..

 

 

The week was almost over. It's almost as if none of the events last Tuesday happened. Except his dreams reminds him every night.

He was always reminded... everytime he closes his eyes. He'll be reminded that he's all alone.

Walking in the the living area. They have an open kitchen without dividers, so you can see everything. Peter like this place. Especially the couple in the kitchen. He stood there just staring at them.

They'll eventually.. make their own family right?

They're engage afterall..

 

Tony.. Pepper..

Even when Tony kept saying he'll always be there for me.. what if.. what if I am really curse?

Every single one of my family.. are now gone.. they left me one by one.

I may really have the worst luck in the world. What if.. I pass it on and now with Tony?

He can't let that happen.

One day Tony.. this cursed spiderling will get out of your life.

Just.. give me some time. I.. I don't want to be alone yet.

I don't think I can take it. Not yet.

 

"Peter! What are you standing there for? Sit." She grabs a plate of 8 layers of pancakes placing it over the table. She already knows Peter's high metabolism.

"Slept well?" Pepper came next kissing my cheek. She takes off her apron and sat next to me while Tony grab them some plates of pancake as well.

"Yeah.."

"Some juice, Pete?"

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Stark."

"Pete, what did I said about calling me that? Just call me Tony." He says as he gave me a glass of orange juice.

"Ah.. yes.. t-thank you, Tony." Mr. Stark did told me that. He said Mr Stark is his dad. He was Tony. But jumping from Mr. Stark to Tony was still hard for Peter.

"You like it?" Pepper said while she watch me eat.

"Yes, Ms.-"

"Pepper." She corrects him and said more firmer than Tony did which made Peter smile a bit. The first for 3 days wasn't so hard as he thought it would be with Tony and Pepper.

"Thank you.. Pepper." She takes some tissue to wipe my cheeks stained with chocolate. Exchanging looks with Tony as we eat in a rather comfortable silence.

 

 

*******

 

"Hun, where is Peter?" Pepper said in a video call. Tony is currently in the lab tinkering in one of his Ironman suit.

"He's here with me." Tony said without even taking his eyes off his work.

"Pepper!" Peter pops in the frame holding ironman's Mark IV gauntlet.

Peter has been really improving a lot after 2 weeks at staying with Tony and Pepper. Pepper had to leave eventually and sometimes switch with Tony in watching him. He knows he can be left alone but Tony and Pepper are just worried. They can't do that. Especially now that they know that Peter is having nightmares.

Friday once called them one night when Peter started screaming. The first nightmare they witness. What they don't know. Is even with a calm state. In his sleep, Peter always dream of his dead relatives.

"Hey there sweetie, is Tony behaving?"

"Hey-hey! Why me?"

"He's been a very good boy, Pep."

"C'mere you rascal!" Tony wrap his arm over his neck, putting him in a headlock and furiously ruffling his hair.

"Tony, my hair!"

"Okay okay, boys." Pepper laugh out and Tony just stop the moment he's satisfied with Peters mop of curls.

 

"Boss, Capt. Steve Rojers is requesting for you." Friday said and they all froze even Pepper.

"Who's he with?"

"Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Barton and Mr. Wilson."

"Call you back, Tony." Pepper sighs hearing Friday.

"Pepper, when are you coming home?" Peter said before she ends the call earning a smile from her.

"I'll be back tomorrow evening, sweetheart. I miss you both."

"Miss you too." Peter said looking down and Tony had to ruffle his hair again.

"Bye, Hun. Love ya!" Pepper ends the call.

"Fri, tell them to wait in the living room"

"They are on their way up Sir."

"Alright, let's see what they have installed for us Pete." Peter nods and they went out the lab to greet the 3 Avengers.

 

 

"Tony we need to talk." Steve quickly said but then he stops staring down at the kid standing next to Tony.

"Who's the kid?" Sam asks from the kitchen. He just help himself with a cup of coffee.

"Never peg you to be child friendly, Stark." Clint said standing next to Rojers. Peter looks over at everyone with weary eyes and Tony sensed that.

"Pete, why don't you go to your room while I talk with these toddlers."

"Toddlers? C'mon you can do better than that even with Cap here." Sam shakes his head, sipping his coffee.

"Sam." Steve shakes his head at Sam.

"I don't want too." Peter quickly grab his arm, leaning towards his father figure.

"What's this Tony?" Natasha asks. Tony looked like he really have no choice.

"Care to introduce us to your son?" Clint said lifting an eyebrow at him. Tony didn't even bother to correct him. Calling Peter his son.. might be the most appropriate thing ever.

"This is Peter. Peter the Avengers, you know them right?"

"I-I'm.. a big fan." Peter said sneaking glance at Capt. America. Tony had to roll his eyes at that. Of course the kid likes Capt America. But he still smile down at his kid, which surprise the others. That.. is probably the 1st time they ever saw that from Tony.

"He's still a bit shy as of the moment but that is because you bombarded us. So Steve, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Okay, first you never told us you have a son. Second.. we just got off a mission. You forgot to send the Quinjet so we have to contact Rhodes to come pick us up!" Oh.. shit. Tony brushes a hand over his face.

"Oh sorry about that Capsicle, you got here safe anyway right? No harm done. I did kind of ask Friday to not bother us with missions for awhile. Kind of.." Tony looks down at Peter and then at Steve.

"Busy right now." Tony shot him a look and then at Natasha who probably already had an idea running in her mind.

"Why don't you come with me, Peter right? We were just about to play some video games." Clint smiles down at him. Peter then looks up at Tony asking for permission and he nods at him. Knowing fully well that Steve and Tony had to talk about something related to their mission.

"Okay Stark's kid. Let's see what you got." Clint said already setting up the game consoles with Natasha.

Peter wanted to correct Clint but he didn't know what to say. Natasha did notice his uneasiness, so she threw a console at Clint.

"Let's see you lose Bird Brain."

They played for awhile until Tony called out for Peter to get ready for bed.

 

 

"So you have a kid huh." Sam said.

"Kind of. Not biological. Kid's my protégé. He kinda works with me before all shits went down the drain."  
Tony said rubbing his forehead.

"Explain, Tones." Clint said remembering how the kid almost never smile even after beating him five times at Mario Kart.

"He loss his parents when he's little. Loss his Uncle when he's 13.. loss his last remaining relative.. just 2 weeks ago." Tony said his words almost failing him. He really feels for the kid. His kid. He couldn't even imagine what's hiding behind that innocent face.

 

The front he's showing him and Pepper might not be even true.

"Wow.. that's.. fucked up." Sam said.

"Will not even correct you Sam." Steve said.

They fell into silence and Tony wouldn't want to bring talk nor eleborate more than he already said. But guessing by their looks. They will not leave him alone even if he beg.

"How did he end up with you then?" Clint said after breaking a very heavy silence.

"May, his Aunt. When Peter got sick in school, she was at work and couldn't leave. She called me and I took Peter home. She got scared about that. Not even getting to Peter when he needs her. So she ask me to be signed up as Peter's 2nd Guardian. I agreed. So the school will call me directly if something comes up and she's not there. Turns out.. a month after that.." Tony didn't finish his sentence but he knows that everyone understood.

"Are you going to adopt him?" Natasha asks which made Stark sit up straight rubbing his hand over his tired face. Then proceeding in pinching the bringe of his nose.

"You all know me. Parental is really not a description you can accustom to me. I can't even take care of myself let alone a kid. I was able to last this long because Pepper's here."

"The kid needs you though. You are literally his Father Tony. You only need the papers to make it legal." Steve said dropping a hand over his friend's shoulder.

"You're doing great. The kid practically sticks to you like glue!" Sam said smiling at him.

"Tony, you might not see it but as a Father to another Father. I see it. You're doing quite well. Plus it looks good on you too." Clint said arms cross over his chest.

"Good luck with the teenage angst though! Puberty is hell." Sam said earning a nudge from Natasha.

"No, Sam. Peter is a good kid. You'll see it. Just give him time. You know with the being the last Parker and everything."

"Oh.. sorry.."

"Its fine. So.. are you all done interrogating me now?"

"I wouldn't call it interrogation, Tony." Steve says.

"We're just worried you might've knock up some random chick and forgot about her and boom! Teenage son." Clint said earning laughs from everyone.

"But seriously, you didn't right?" Clint says dodging a flying spoon. Earning another laugh from them. Where did even Tony get the spoon from?


	2. Chapter 2: There's My Boy

* * *

Chapter 2

 

" _Boss, Peter seems to be in distress._ " Tony quickly got up. Chest heavy from Friday's words.

He quickly got out of his room and sprinted towards Peter's room.

"Hey Pete?" The sight of Peter sobbing almost broke his arc reactor heart. Quickly climbing on the bed, he pulls the teen in his arms.

"Shh.. you're okay bud. I'm here." Peter nods against his chest.

"You're okay.." Tony hush his cries, wiping his tears.

 

"Don't leave Tony.."

"I won't. Do you want to sleep in my room or here?" Tony asks and Peter just scootch to the side.

Knowing the signal, Tony went under the covers and didn't even need to pull the boy close. Peter shakily cuddle with his mentor. Hiding his face over Tony's side.

"Are you comfortable like that Pete?" Peter only nods as Tony moves to lie on his side so Peter can place his head over his arm. Hiding his face over Tony's chest. The humming sound from the arc reactor calming him further.

"Better?" Tony ask but Peter was already half-asleep. Arm around Tony's waist.

  
"I got you Pete.. I got you." Tony combs back the curls he's getting so fond off and watch the boy sleep.

"Fri.. lights at zero percent." He says his voice muffled but still quiet as he dig his face through the mop of brown curls.

  
" _Good night boss_." As soon as the lights turn off, Tony fell asleep under the scent of Peter's shampoo.

 

 

 

 

***********

 

 

 

Peter notices now that the Avengers never left the compound after dropping by that day. He asks Tony about that and said that they are currently on vacation after the last mission.

 

So waking up with non other than the Avengers laying around and playing video games was one of the weirdest things that ever happen to him aside from getting bit by a radioactive spider that is. He even thought that he is still dreaming. Waking up with superheroes lounging around.. well you don't get to see that everyday.

"Morning short stuff." Clint pass him as he enters the living area, ruffling his already messy hair.

  
Was that Hawkeye?

"Peter, hun!" Peter's sleepy eyes lit up with the sight of Pepper by the kitchen counter. He quickly walks in the kitchen and around the counter.

"You're here." Peter hugs her, leaning his head over her shoulder. Pepper didn't know what do at first but her arms automatically wrap up protectively around the boy that she grew so fond off with only few weeks.

Like Tony says.. he grows on you.

She was finally getting used to Peter's morning clingyness. It first happen when he woke up in a nightmare and he will not say a word and just hug her. She knows he does this to Tony too and they already talked about it.

"Rough night?" She said kissing his head and rubbing his back a few times. The only response she got was a slight nod. No matter what they ask or how they ask. Peter never tells them the details of his nightmares. One thing Tony got out of him was it was certainly about May.

"Nothing a breakfast can't fix right?" She said smoothing Peter's curls that she also grew fond off. She even change his shampoo too a green apple scented one.

"I already cooked some bacons and eggs for you. There are bread there too and some peanut butter and jam that's now being devoured by Bruce and Sam over there."

"We're gonna leave some!" Sam said with a mouthfull of sandwich. Bruce just wave at them.

"Is that Dr. Bruce Banner?" Peter said still in Peppers arms.

"Yup. Wanna go there? I'm sure you'll enjoy his company talking about I don't know.. quantum physics? I'm sure you'll fit right in with that smart little brain of yours." Peter nods again and a sigh left his lips when Pepper squeeze him, kissing his cheek right after.

"Thank you Pepper." Petter said as Pepper hand him a plate filled with a dozen bacons and scrambled eggs on the side.

With his metabolism in check. Pepper knows how much he needs to eat.

"You're really not his mother, right?" Natasha said sneeking up behind Pepper while she's smiling at Peter who just sitted next to Bruce. Pepper almost scream but she was able to hold it in.

"Hello, Natasha. Good Morning to you too." Natasha just chews on her sandwich as she leans over the counter staring at her.

"Well. No I am not."

"You sure? The kid is like a mini version of Tony to me. You guys really didn't hide a love child behind our backs, right?"

"Natasha.. if only that were true." Pepper said staring back at Peter as his face light up talking about science experiments with Bruce with Sam inserting science jokes in between.

 

"Nat, stop it. I already told you all you need to know. You do your spying tendencies else where." Tony appears rubbing his face as he broke into a yawn. Coming forward to Pepper to hug her and kiss her lips and then resuming in hugging her.

"You're here." Tony murmured against her neck. Noticing the scarily similar gestures. Pepper turns to Natasha.

"Um.. Nat tell me if you find out anything. They are so similar that it's giving me goosebumps."

"Sure." Natasha smirks that turns into a full blown smile when Tony pulls away from Pepper with a exasperated look.

"Pepper!" He throws his hands in the air shaking his head. "I can't believe you." Pepper just laughs and somehow Natasha disappears leaving the two of them flirting in the kitchen.

 

 

 

  
*********

 

 

 

  
When everyone finished their breakfast. Pepper excuse herself as she needs to go back to SI. Peter didn't mean to eavesdrop but the super hearing doesn't know that.

"Tony, you need to go tell him about your business trip in Germany. I've already pushed this back a week. You need to be there. I was able to minimize your stay to 3 days instead of a week but you probably will not be able to get some rest while you're there." Pepper said.

"I know. It's just.. I can't leave him like this Pep. I don't know if you notice but he's not like this before. He's always so cheerful, like he'd been high with sugar, jumping around my lab for who knows how long. He even met the team which he beg me before to introduce him but he's not liking the company as much as I hope he would. Maybe I've been doing this all wrong.."

"Shh.. hun you're doing great! What are you saying?"

"I just don't know the first thing to do. I'm not a father and fuck, I don't even have a good father figure to look up too. What if I make a mistake? What if I break him more?!" Tony was pacing and Pepper need to sit him down so he doesn't trip off himself. With fingers tapping the table, Peter knows that's definitely Tony's restless hands.

"Calm down."

  
" _Boss, your heart rate is elevated._ " Friday chimes in and Pepper sighs.

  
"Good to know Fri. Anyway Tony look at me." Pepper leans down to cup his cheeks, giving his fiancé an understanding smile.

"You are not Howard. You're doing great Tony. The kid loves you. And I know you love him as much as he does--"

  
"Pepper.. I can't be his dad. I just can't do this!"

 

Tony's words were like hollow blocks that was drop on his chest over and over again. He shakes his head trying to focus his hearing else where and then he heard the sirens. Shit! Spiderman..

He's not been patrolling at all after what happen to May. He couldn't even save the only relative he has. How can he be responsible for other lives like this?

But he also know that May will never blame him for her death and his guilt will never let him live if he does not get out of the compound now. Grabbing his spiderman suit he quickly undress to his boxers and and wear it as fast as he could. Checking his web shooters, he opens the window from his room and crawl out of the wall, shooting his webs on a nearby building and finally getting out after keeping hisself inside for almost 2 weeks.

 

"Hey Karen.."

  
" _Welcome back Peter. How are you?_ "

  
"Better, I guess. Can you tell me what's happening down there?" He stops in a roof top eyeing the seen with his eyes zooming in the sight.

" _It's a bank robbery. 3 robbers and 12 civilians still inside. Police are trying to negotiate but one robber has a kid hostage._ "

  
Shit.. okay. You can do this Spiderman.

 

"Hey officers!" He finally swings in and the cops eyes fell wide knowing who he is. He kicks the glass door open, quickly disarming the robbers and successfully grabbing the kid from them.

 

"Is it nice picking on children? Why don't you pick someone your own size!" He quickly flips his way through one robber kicking his chin. He manage to gather all the robbers and web them up tight in a span of minutes.

"You're all good? No body got hurt right?" The civilians got up and finally claps for him. Thanking him as he exits the bank.

"They're all yours sir."

  
"Thank you Spiderman." He swings his way out.

" _You did well Peter_." Karen said.

  
"Thank you Karen."

  
" _Incoming call from Mr. Stark._ "

  
"Uh.. wait don't answe--"

"Kid, where the hell are you?! Friday just informed me that you got out of your room in your suit out of a window and all without telling me!" He's mad.. He swings to another roof and stops there.

"Mr. Stark, I'm fine."

  
"So we're back with Mr. Stark now huh. Alright, Mr. Parker, you get your ass back here right now or else!"

  
"Why?! Can't I go out and Patrol? I just saved 12 people--"

  
"Not with you in that condition you're not!"

  
"I said I'm fine! I'm going back before Dinner."

  
"Peter!"

  
"End call."

Peter slumps on the floor sighing.

  
"Karen.. scan the area."

  
" _Mr. Stark is calling again._ "

  
"D-Do not answer that! Karen block him until I get back to the compound. Please just scan the area. I better do something before I get grounded anyway."

Spiderman swings around saving 3 muggers, a kid who had a cat stuck on a tree, one carnapper, a old lady who got loss, and help an old man replace his tire.

Without realizing he got all the way back to Queens and that it's already getting dark out.

"May.." he felt a lump in his throat and like he was bathed in cold water, he went in their apartment shaking.

"May?" As if she'll be there. Peter calls out for her and as he already knows. No one will be there.

He takes off his mask and cling onto it as he feel his eyes burning with tears.

"May.. I'm sorry.." He lifts up a picture frame of her and his Aunt. A picture of them in their favorite Thai restaurant.

She died in a car crash going home from work. It was late at night and raining hard. A car hit hers in an intersection and both her and the other driver didn't make it.

 

 

_It's just me and you now, Pete. Only me and you._

 

 

Now I'm all alone..

 

 

"I saved a lot of people today May.. but all of them.. cannot even change the fact that I can't save the only family I have. I'm so sorry.." He fell on his knees crying over her picture. Tears dripping down the dusty glass and he sobs and sobs. Until he couldn't produce tears no more.

Pushing the spider logo on his chest. The suit fell away from his skin and he steps out of it. Walking in his room, placing on an old oversize shirt. He pulls on a sweatpants and drop on his unmade bed. Not even clean. He stares at her picture again then placing the frame over his chest. He pulls the covers on his and under the covers he felt his eyes produce more tears he thought have dried as he hug the frame close to his chest.

 

"May.. I'm sorry. I love you."

 

 

********

 

 

"Did you track his suit?" Happy said as he drives over the speed limit towards New York's busy streets.

"Yes. He's... in their Apartment. He hasn't move for an hour. He doesn't even answer my fucking calls Hap! That kid." Tony sighs hard rubbing his temples

  
"I could've flown there but Friday said he's not hurt and Pepper suggested to drive so we can talk on the way back."

  
"He's fine Tony, don't worry too much."

  
"I can't not worry. That's my job."

  
"Okay, Dad." Happy said.

  
"I'm not his-"

  
"Oh sush Tony, you are. Do you want me to send Colonel Rhodes just to prove the point? He's better than me when it comes with snapping some sense into that genius brain of yours."

  
"I'm not fit to be his Dad Hap.."

  
"Then I'm not fit to be your driver/bodyguard then."

  
"Happy.."

  
"Tony, you love that kid and he loves you. You're keeping him away from danger, you made him a suit. You know his favorite color, music and even pizza flavor. You know his school schedule and even know his curfew. You know when he needs you and when to discipline him and when to spoil him. You even help him with his homework and sign a god damn guardianship for him the moment he got sick in school and no one was there. You pick him up and cared for him until he's well enough, jumping around and fighting crimes again or what not. You love him as a son and will die for that kid anyday.  
If that's not a Father, I don't know what is."

"Happy.."

  
"Tony didn't you have this talk with Pepper already?"

  
"How did?"

  
"Pepper called me and told me everything. Now stop doubting yourself and let's go get your son."

  
"Okay. Alright. I'm out numbered. You guys win. I just.. need my son safe and home with me."

  
"Your son Tones." Happy repeats with a knowing smile.

  
"My son.." something click in his mind and he fish out his phone calling Pepper. She answered after the third ring.

"Did you find him?"

  
"Yes hun, I'll get him back by Dinner. Pepper listen."

  
"I am."

  
"Let's adopt Peter."

  
"Okay."

  
"What? Ok? That's it?"

  
"Okay. I already have the papers prepared Tony. I'm only waiting for you."

  
"Oh God.. remind me again how lucky I am to have you?"

  
"Too lucky. And I am too. Get back our baby. I'll be finishing up here and go home. We need to tell Peter."

"Tonight?"

  
"Yes tonight."

  
"Isn't that going too fast, Pep?"

  
"Let's ask Peter first about the idea of adoption. If he wants time then we'll not push him."

  
"Ok.. God, thank you for Pepper Potts."

  
"He hears you. I'll see you both tonight."

  
"I love you so much hun."

"I love you too. And Tony.. you'll not screw up. Have faith in yourself. You're doing great."

  
"Thank you."

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

"Oh Pete.." Tony had to deny the fact that he almost cry seeing his son so small in his twin bed. Hugging to a picture frame, with his face red and covered in drying tears.

"Let's get you home bud." He brushes his hair back and Peter sniffs.

"May.." he cries waking up from what look like another nightmare.

"Guess again."

"M-Mr. Stark..?"

"No Pete.. try again." Tony wipes his cheeks, pulling the boy up and letting him lean over his chest.

"Tony.." He sighs over his chest hearing the arc reactor humming against his ear. Now, finally dropping the frame to hug his father-figure.

"The one and only. Let's go home squirt."

"Y-You're not mad?" His voice sounded so small and it breaks Tony's arc reactor heart on just how vulnerable his son looks right now.

"I am. You went out without telling me and you are not answering my calls. I got worried. I made Karen report to me every 10 minutes just to calm my nerves."

"Sorry.."

"Just don't do it again."

"It's just.. I miss her. I miss May, Tony. I miss her so much." The boy in his arms shakes and he rock them rubbing circles on his back.

"Shh. I know bud. I know you do and that's okay. That's okay.. just tell me next time okay? You're not alone Pete. I'm here. I'm right here."

  
Peter knows Tony didn't want to be a Dad but even so.. just for awhile. He savoured this moment. Breathing in the scent of the man who is just like a father to him.

"Let's go back. Pepper will be waiting. We wouldn't want her to wait right? You know what she's like." He nods against his chest and let Tony pull him away to wipe the fresh tears from his flush cheeks.

 

"There's my boy." Tony smiles at Peter, kissing his forehead before pulling him back in his arms. 

 


	3. Chapter 3: Asthma

Chapter 3

 

 

"Tony?" Peter's voice came out so quiet that Tony almost missed it if not for the dead silence in the car.

  
"Hey, sleep more. We're about an hour out." Tony said combing back Peter's hair. 

"Fuck this traffic!" Happy jams his hands on the wheel and the moment he saw an opening he switches lanes and sped up.

"Yup traffic and Happy does not mix well." Peter only notice that the moment Tony got him in the car he fell asleep dropping his head over Tony's shoulder. A protective arm around him that kept playing with his curls was the culprit on why he's so sleepy.

"Tony.. will the avengers eat with us?"

  
"If you don't want to then I'll kick 'em out."

  
"I want them there.. 'm a big fan." Peter snuggle closer to Tony, irritated at the way the seatbelt is not allowing hm to be closer. He broke out a yawn and stops Tony's hand from rubbing his scalp.

"You're making me sleepy." Tony chuckles rubbing his arm instead.

"You should sleep more. You look like you need it."

"That's coming from you?"

"Okay listen here Einstein." Tony smiles down at him and when Peter looks up smiling back it's like a weight was lift off his chest.

"First time you smile at me that wide after so long."

"Well if you're not nagging me all the time then I'll do it often."

"What?! Me a nagger? You little--"

"Don't tickle me!" Peter yelps out when Tony pokes at his side.

"No fair!"

"What was that?" Tony laughs out when Peter giggles uncontrollably, trying to get away from him.

"Tony!" Peter ducks when Tony pokes his armpit this time. Peter's giggles are like music to Tony's ears. Bringing such warmth in his chest, I bet Friday is having a field day with the amount of dopamine in my system.

 

"You giggle like a baby, how cute." Tony laughs out.

"I'm not a baby!" Peter whines, wheezing out a bit after the tickle attack.

"Okay whatever you say, bambino." Tony almost surprise himself with the italian moniker. Remembering his roots might not be so bad. His mother calls him that, calling his own son that felt so right.

 

"What's for dinner? Is Pepper cooking?"

  
"If she'll be cooking we'll never get to eat. She'll be coming from work bud. What do you want to eat? I'll order take out."

  
"Um.. cheese burger?"

  
"What? Is that dinner?"

  
"Please Tony.."

  
"You're so lucky I love cheese burgers. How 'bout we add some chicken and mash potatoes in that spider tummy?"

  
"And cheeseburgers?"

  
"Okay okay!"

  
"Yes!"

  
Tony snuggle the kid closer, leaning his cheek by the boy's curls. He smiles back at Happy who's looking at him from the mirror with another knowing smile on his face.

A silent defeat, he nods at Happy who smile wider and finally got out of traffic.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

"Sweetheart.." The moment Peter walk in the dining area, Pepper is still in her business wear. A dress that hugs her curves dropping to a pencil cut, 2cm above her knees. Wearing 4 inches red stiletto heels doesn't really do much since she's already quite tall. Having her hair tied up in a pony tail only accentuate her beautiful features.

Peter snaps out of it when the CEO hugs her so tight, he had to pull away a bit just to breathe in.

 

"Pep-"

"Don't you dare run away again young man!" She points at his face and Peter had to step back at the sudden change of her tone.

 

"I didn't.. I was patrolling.." The teen had to lower his head in shame as Pepper glare down at him with looks that can even make the Tony shake.

"Well not telling Tony or me where you're going and not even answering calls is called running away mister. I swear to God having one Tony is exhausting but having two of you now is going to make me insane, so please! Please don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry.." Peter was scared to say the least. He had never seen Pepper get mad at him. He had seen her yell at Tony but her aura changes when she's mad. She can rule the whole world with the demeanor. The only reason why this woman was the only one who had ever tamed the great Tony Stark. But even the great Iron Lady has weaknesses.. and one of it is..

Peter's hugs.

 

"I promise I didn't run away.. if I did run away I wouldn't use the Spiderman suit. I know Tony put a tracker on it. I didn't left my phone which also has a tracker on it. Karen was online all the time and she's connected to Friday. It wasn't intention, I swear! I.. I just wanted some fresh air. I'm sorry if I worried you and Tony." Peter's words where garrulous but every word was heard loud and clear. Pepper sighs, rubbing the boy's back as a silent sign of forgiveness.

"Just don't do it again.." she says.. but Peter knows.. he can never promise her or Tony that. Speaking out might conceal the lie so he just nods against Peppers shoulder as the CEO hugs him tighter. The mama bear hug that makes him release a relief sigh after.

"Boss, if you don't mind my interruption. I would like to inform that the your food delivery is here." Friday said.

"Okay, why don't I get that and you help Pepper set up bud?" Tony ruffles Peter's curls and the boy gave him a weak smile as a yes.

 

 

 

 

*********

 

 

  
"I thought the Avengers will eat with us?" Peter asks with a mouthful of cheeseburger. Pepper unconsciously developing the auto function with grabbing the table napkin to wipe Peter's chin and lips, wiping some smeared sauce. The sight was too amusing for Tony to not stare and smile. Taking a second to process Peter's question.

"Tony?"

  
"Ah, I gave them their share. They're eating downstairs in their floor. Sorry bud. Maybe next time. We.. well me and Pepper need to talk to you about something important."

  
Peter stills, swallowing his food as he think of all the possible things that Tony and Pepper need to talk to him about.

 

"Is this about school?" He asks.

  
"Well.. you do need to start next week bud.. but it's not that. Why don't you finish first. Then we'll put up some movie, eat some popcorn and talk about it there?"

"S-should I be worried?" Peter ask after gulping down a whole glass of juice.

  
"Hun, the only thing you need to worry about is finishing your chicken. You've finish two burgers and not even touch your chicken and potatoes." Pepper scolds him wiping his cheek again, making Peter whine and his nervousness completely forgotten.

"It's a surprise bud." Tony ruffles his hair again and Peter vibrated in his seat.

  
"Really?!" He beams at Tony and whines again as he ruffles his hair harder.

"Stop ruining my hair please!"

"It's not ruined bud. It's cute!"

"Is not! I'm suppose to be cool not cute!"

"Well you'll always be cute to me my spiderbaby!" Tony pinch his cheeks and Peter let out a full blown whine that made Pepper and Tony laugh out.

 

  
*********

 

 

After eating they all settle down the couch sandwiching Peter.

"So what is the surprise?" Peter asks eagerly looking back and forth from Pepper to Tony.

Tony looks up at Pepper and with a small nod she let out a folder.

"Here." Peper handed it to him but with both of the looking way to serious, he loss his own smile and his heart drop.

Are they giving me away? What is this folder?

 

"A-Are you sending me to a foster care?" Peter asks tears in his eyes. He assumed without opening the folder. He didn't want too.

"No! No, Pete! Where did you get that idea?" Tony quickly cups his cheeks. Wiping his tears that escape as if trying to wipe all the uncertainty he has.

"We're adopting you. Me and Pepper. We're making it official. Now before you jump to more false conclusions, open the folder." Tony said ruffling his hair and running that same hand on his cheek down his nape. Gripping a bit to assure him it'll all be okay.

 

"You're.. adopting me?"

 

Peter opens the folder containing the adoption papers and on there they are.. both Tony's and Pepper's full name listed on the bottom of the last page with their signatures on top.

"If you don't mind _Peter Parker Stark_ as your name then why not?" Tony pulls the boy next to him and Peter almost drops the folder to lunge himself over Tony's chest, hugging the man like his life depends on it. Pepper had to catch the folder before it fell and smile so wide at the Stark men in her life.

"Yes! I would love too.. thank you! Thank you!" He hugs Tony tighter before untanggling his arms from him to hug Pepper this time.

"Thank you.." he sighs in her hug, Pepper rubbing his back and kissing his flush cheeks.

"You sure you don't need time, hun? We're not rushing you or anything right?" She asks looking at Tony. Peter just shakes his head, turning so he can pull Tony in their hug.

"No.. I would say yes a hundred times." He says as he melt in the hug of his new family.

My family.. May.. Uncle Ben.. thank you for always watching over me. Even with this.. I can be happy right?

 

_Of course sweetheart.. your happiness is mine._

 

He can almost hear May's voice and before doubting anything again, as if on cue, Friday turn on the huge TV and plays Star Wars.

 

 

 

**********

 

 

"Do you really have to go?" Peter wear his shirt and Tony fix his shirt collar for him. Smoothing out his shirt. He's wearing a sweatshirt underneath which Tony suggested since it's gonna be cold out.

"Bud, we talked about this. My business meeting cannot be postpone anymore. Pepper already did that once. Besides.. uncle Rhodey will visit and help with the preparation in the Tower."

Tony bought back the Tower so they can go back to a place near Queens. Peter have to go back to school and that's the only way he can have his normal life again. Even when it means buying back the Avengers Tower and letting the whole Avengers team tail them.

"I'll drive you to school but Happy will pick you up. He'll take you to the Tower. C'mon let's have breakfast or you'll be late."

"But.."

"Pepper will be here, don't miss me too much."

"But I _will_ miss you.." Peter's small quiet voice almost make him give in and just say fuck it and leave everything so he can stay with his son and prepare a God damn wedding for him and Pepper but he can't.

"Me too.. how 'bout this? Why don't you help Pepper go out after school. She'll need someone to help her pick her wedding dress."

"What?! No way! Okay okay! I will!" Peter jumps up, all the gloominess gone in a split second, running in the kitchen, towards Pepper who's plating up some eggs and bacon on his plate.

"Oh okay? What's got you all jumpy?" Pepper gave Tony a look and he steps back holding up his hands in surrender.

"Tony said that I can help you choose a dress for the wedding!" Peter vibrates with excitement as he sat down inhaling his food.

  
"He did? Of course he did." Pepper shakes her head knowing that the schedule of her dress shopping is weeks from now but looking at Tony as he mouthed _'I'm sorry'_ to her, she sighs. Knowing why he did it. Tony had to leave for 3 days and Peter had been so down the whole week knowing Tony will leave him for the first time after sticking to him like glue.

"I'm so excited Pep! I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress!" Peter exclaims mouth full of bacon.

"Okay okay, eat slower please." Peter nods still grinning at Pepper. She smiles and gave a knowing look at Tony who's silently sipping his coffee as he smile at their kid.

Their son.

 

At least it worked.

 

 

*********

  
Going back to school is not something Peter was looking forward to. He and Ned are still texting but Ned doesn't know anything about him being a Stark now. Heck he doesn't even know that May is gone. How can he explain that to his bestfriend?

"Hey.. where are that energy from breakfast gone to?" Tony push back his curls and Peter sighs.

"Going back to school after loosing May and going home without you is something I wouldn't dream about." Tony's heart skips at his boy's sudden confession.

"Oh bambino.. you'll do fine. Just call me. I'm always here even if I have to go back from Germany to be with you, I will."

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh you know I will. Just be you.. and remember what you promise me. You'll be patrolling only until 9pm. You have school and Pepper will wait for you with a cold dinner if you don't go home quickly okay?"

"Okay.." Peter unclasp his seat belt and Tony pulls him in a tight hug before handing him his backpack.

"Call me anytime squirt. I'll answer no matter what." Tony kisses his forehead and Peter sighs at the Parental love.

"Love you, bud." Tony almost surprise himself at that but he didn't take it back. He even smile realising how easy it is to say it to his son.

"Love you too.." Peter smile hugging his father the last time before going out his car. Waving goodbye at Tony.

 

"Okay.. I can do this." He pep talk as he walks in the school meeting Ned by his locker.

"Dude!" Ned quickly hug him.

"You're back. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry about May."

"You know?" Peter's heart clench at the mention of May's death.

"I just found out when a friend of my Mother who's also a friend of your Aunt told her. Dude, why didn't you tell me? I couldn't be there for you."

"Sorry, I just needed time Ned. You know.. the last relative dying and all that." There is a sour taste in his mouth after saying that and Ned can probably tell by his expression that he didn't felt like talking about this at all.

"Okay.. but can I ask, you're okay right? I.. I'm afraid to ask but I need to know. You're not in the system right?" Ned asks and Peter smile at him.

"No Ned, I'm not. I will tell you on lunch if you can wait."

"Oh.. cool of course. But anyway you do look okay-ish. Welcome back man." They did their handshake and went back to class.

 

 

 

  
"Penis Parker finally grace us with your presence?" Flash said as he went in for Decathlon practice.

"Shut up Flash, go back with your partner and finish your review." MJ came and Flash glares at them before going back to his seat.

"Hey dorks. Do you have a good excuse in missing out for practice for so long?"

"I was excused." Peter just said handing her the excuse letter from the principal. Tony already had a meeting with his school and the teachers with regards with his absence and his situation. He even made them sign NDA about him and disclosing anything about him being his son and about his current status.

"Yes I know you are looser but why are you excuse? Can't a friend know?" MJ glares at him pushing the paper on his chest. Peter sighs folding the paper and dragging her with Ned to the other side of the room for privacy.

"MJ.. my Aunt died.." he said and MJ's glare was gone that instant.

"Does that answer your question?" He says. MJ turns to Ned who looks at her knowingly.

"I only found out this morning from my Mom MJ. Peter didn't tell anyone."

"I-I'm sorry Peter.."

"It's okay.. just tell people I got super sick. I don't go around telling people about that because it hurts to talk about it so can we not?" Peter said so fast hoping his friends would understand.

"Okay.. you got it." MJ thankfully agrees and Ned nods with her.

"Thank you.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"So about where you live.." Peter sips his ice tea looking at MJ as she ask the question Ned didn't ask him during lunch. They finish practice early and went to a café near school. Peter informed Happy where he is so he can pick him up there instead. He'll be there in half an hour.

"Oh.."

  
"You're not in foster care right?" She sips her ice coffee but the concern in her voice was not left unnoticed.

"No.. I'm not. I'm not exactly allowed to tell you this but.. as my only friends, you should know where I live."

"Yes please." Ned said swallowing his donut.

"I.. kinda.. live in the tower." Peter looks down. "And might've been taken in by Tony and Pepper. They also somehow decided to adopt me and Happy is picking me up to go wedding dress shopping with Pepper." He said so fast that he had to take a breath right after.

"You are.. what?!" MJ almost spits her coffee and Ned almost choke on his donut. Peter had to pat their backs as they cough out. Handing them tissues.

"Okay.. not something you hear from anyone right?"

"Dude! Your life is unbelievable!" Ned said aiding a sush from Peter.

"Be quiet Ned. I need this a secret or I'm screwed. I wouldn't want the press getting in on my nose just because my name is changing to Stark.."

"Holy shit.." MJ said under her breath.

"Yup couldn't agree more." Ned said nodding.

"Okay.." Peter talks about his life after May to them more until Happy arrives solidifying his stories to be true, leaving MJ and Ned dumbstruck.

"Remember. This is a secret okay?" They both nodded as he leaves.

 

 

 

*********

 

  
"So.. dress shopping.." Pepper said taking Peter's hand in hers as they enter the wedding dress shop.

"Are you sure we can leave Happy in the car?"

"Oh honey, Happy will be much okay with staying in the car than staying in the store filled with hormonal imbalance brides to be."

  
Peter sat on a huge white victorian sofa in front of a huge mirror. His eyes wide watching Pepper get out of the dressing room wearing an elegant mermaid style laced white dress, with a sweetheart neckline, showing just a bit of a cleavage and her prominent collar bone.

Her hair was up and styled with a jewel crown with a long veil attached on the back.

 

"Y-You're so beautiful Pep.." Peter said in awe as Pepper face him smiling so wide. She gesture her hand aiding Peter to come close.

Peter stood grabbing the bouquet that the wedding consultant gave him.

 

"Here Pepper.." She took the bouquet and pull Peter in a hug.

"Like it?"

"I love it! You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, sweetie.." Pepper wipe happy tears and kiss her son on his cheeks.

 

 

**********

 

  
The 2 days pass like that with Peter helping with the wedding preparations but on the last day Pepper was busy with SI and so Happy had to take him home back to the tower instead.

He knows Tony will finally comeback tomorrow so he's not so bummed out to staying at home alone. He decided to finish his homeworks and went out to patrol early. He did ask Karen to text Pepper that he's already out for patrol.

  
Like usual he stop some mugging and help a missing kid find his home. Other than that it was nothing else. Queens was quiet and so he ended up going back to the tower earlier.

 

"Hey there Spidey." He jumps out when Clint found him taking off his mask as he enter the living room.

"Oh shit.." not just Clint though. The whole Avengers are there. Steve, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Bruce and Rhodey lounging around watching Netflix with popcorn and pizza's being pass around.

"Language.." Steve said smirking at him.

"Uh.. um.. y-you guys know?"

"Tasha was first to found out. Then we all found eventually. We dig every detail out of Tony right after but it's all good. Want some Pizza?" Clint said.

"Oh.. "

"You okay?" Natasha said as he awkwardly sat next to her and Bruce. Bruce who's listening to Sam about some bad science jokes.

"Yeah? I guess." Natasha handed him some Pizza and he finally relax as he get to stuff his stomach with his favorite food.

"When's Tony going back?" Steve asks and the whole room quiet down.

"Um.. tomorrow.." Peter said swallowing his food.

"Good while he's out what about we play some Mario Kart?" Clint suggested as soon as the movie finish.

"Sure!" Peter jumps up and landed on his space next to Clint.

 

While he was playing with Clint he was telling Nat and Steve about his Patrol and he got Steve's attention when he talk about how he rescue a cat from being stuck in a tree. When he beat Clint, he pass Nat his controller so she can beat Clint too as he tell her stories about how he found this old grandma who got loss and she gave her churros since he help her out. Natasha didn't pay attention to the game and just nod at Peter, smiling softly at how animated the boy look as he tell his stories. He's even demonstrating how he jump and flip around the room, landing on the sofa where Bruce and Sam was. Earning a comment on Sam on how his defenses are weak so he thought him good stance and Steve help him with self defense. So they end up testing the kid's strength and teaching him in hand to hand combat.

 

"Oh my God! Peter!" He stops Captain American's punch just as it was about to hit him on his face.

 

"Pepper!" He grins as he flips landing in front of her perfectly on both feet. She pulls him in for a hug pointing a glare at Steve and Sam.

 

"Steve! Sam! What the hell are you teaching my son?!" Peter's chest warms at the way Pepper calls him her son.

"Ah, sorry you have to see that. We're just teaching him self defense. Don't worry. The kid is a natural." Steve said apologetic in his tone.

"We're just making sure Spiderkid can protect his own as he go patrolling in the streets saving loss grandmas." Sam said.

"Spider _man_!" Peter corrected and Sam laughs.

"Sure kid."

"Self defense? How the hell do you think I'll react seeing you go at it punching my boy?! If you want to do some training do it in the training room downstairs. Somewhere I can't see so I wouldn't have a heart attack! And do please tell me first." Pepper still glares and Steve and Sam have to step back.

"Don't worry Pepper. I'll teach him next time." Natasha interrupts before Pepper had the idea of calling Tony which she probably will.

 

"Sure, I'll feel much better if an assassin train my son." The sarcasm spilled but Natasha just smirks.

"But you do agree rather than these irresponsible men who're just playing around do it?"

"Yes sure but not now. It's dinner time so why don't you tell them to clean up and somebody please help me in the kitchen. Bruce?"

 

"S-sure Pepper." Bruce quickly got up following Pepper and Peter towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Nat." Steve said.

  
"Save your asses. I can almost see how her brain works thinking of some gruesome way in killing you two. Not that she knows where Tony kept his killing machineries." Natasha said now pokerfaced and she left the two frozen. She then went ahead and help Clint clean up the mess in the living area.

 

"Wow.." Steve gulps.

"Wow indeed." So did Sam.

 

Pepper was a scary woman but Peter finally loosen up with them. Seeing the boy like that was like a breath of fresh air for the Avengers. They got carried away but.. Peter already have them wrap around his little finger.

The boy was something else.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Today was perfect.. so perfect..that's what Peter thought.

  
Until tonight.

  
He fell asleep so fast but he regretted it.

_"May?" Peter approach her. She was crying so much, the moment he tap her shoulder she face him with blood all over her face as he pulls Peter in and they fell into nothing. Peter screams but he didn't land. He blinks and he was standing infront of a tombstone. May's grave._

_"Petey.."_

_"Uncle Ben?" He turns around with tears flowing. His body shakes just remembering all the blood. He was covered in blood._

_"It's okay son.." then a gunshot was fired. He flinch and when he opens his eyes Ben was bleeding._

_"No.. No!!!!" He screams again and tried to get to Ben but he started falling again into nothing but this time he felt the fall. He sat up sobbing as he stares at the tombstone._  
_Ben's grave.._

_Parker Luck_

_Parker's cursed luck.._

_"No.. No way.." there was another tombstone.. this time with a different name._

_"No!"_

_"Hey kid.."_

  
_"T-Tony?" He turns around._

_"Y-You're dead?" The stone has his name on it._

_"Yes bambino.. I died.. You'll be okay right?" Tony suddenly lift his hand.. that's covering his arc reactor. When he took his hand off blood was suddenly flowing out of where his reactor was. But now it's gone and Tony is losing blood._

_"No! No!!!!" Peter got to him and they fall down. He's pressing both hands on Tony's wound but it's too late. They're both swimming in blood._

_"Bambino.. you'll be fine without me right?"_

  
_"N-No I'm not! I'm not Tony! I will never be! Please! Anyone but you! Not you! Please!!"_

_"It's not just me bud.." Tony lift his blood stained hand to cup his cheeks. Letting him smell the stench of blood as he look up to see someone falling on his other side._

_"Hi.. honey.."_

  
_"Pe.. Pepper?" He screams at the other tombstone appearing right next to Tony's.. Pepper.. Ben.. May.._

_All of them.. gone.._

_"You'll be okay alone right?" Both Pepper and Tony said and he shakes his head._

_No! No!!! No words came out but he was screaming so loud.._

_Tony.. not Tony! Not Pepper! No.._

_"Take me instead!!!!"_

  
_*********_

 

 

  
"Peter! Honey.. shh.. you're okay.. I'm here.. right here.." Peter was pulled into a hug and he sobs. He cried so loud, breath hitching as he cry. Wheezing out as Pepper rub his back.

"P-Pepper.." his voice breaks as he sobs in her chest.

"Shh.. It's just a dream.. just a dream." He's still wheezing and a cough broke out, Pepper rubbing his back.

"C-Can't breathe.."

"Peter.. Shh.. just breathe hun copy my breathing.'

"I.. I can't.." He wheeze out clutching to Pepper's night gown.

"Shit! Friday call Bruce and Steve! Tell Helen to fix up the Medbay."

" _Helen Cho is currently not in the tower._ "

"Then tell Bruce to wait in the medbay and Steve to come here right now! C'mon baby, just breathe.. just copy me hun! Please!" Pepper tried to stay calm but Peter was white as paper and his lips are turning blue.

"A-Asthma.. I-I have asthma b-before.." Peter said in between wheezing and Pepper started screaming for help and Steve burst in the doors a second later, taking Peter off Peppers arms. Carrying Peter he runs out. She runs with him towards the elevator and Friday send then to the medbay where Bruce was waiting.

"Asthma attack, he told me he had asthma before Bruce! Save my baby please!" Pepper says shaking and Steve had to pull her back so Bruce can work with a nurse with some nebulizer treatment.

"My baby.." Pepper brokes out in a sob and Natasha who just came down pull her in a hug. Also worried her self she looks for answer from Steve who just looks at her shaking his head.

Peter finally got to breathe on his own with an plastic face mask on and a huge dose of albuterol through the nebulizer.

"He'll be okay Pepper. We put him in some albuterol if it worsens will give him some Atrovent if the treatment is not helping as much as we want it too but for now he's breathing fine. Let's see after he finish the treatment okay? He's okay guys.. you guys too on the back." Bruce address then the door open, with Clint and Sam showing up. Rhodey came next.

"T-Tony.." Peter cries out and Pepper was quickly out of Natasha's hold and quickly hugging her son.

"We should call Tony Pep.. here." Rhodey came giving her a starkpad.

  
"We'll leave you guys so Peter can rest. Tell us when something happens okay?" Rhodey said.

"Yes, Thank you."

  
"Peter get well soon okay?" Rhodey brush back his curls, frowning at how pale the boy is.

"T-Thank you Uncle Rhodey.." He said his voice shaking, small wheezing coming out from his pale lips. Rhodey smiles at how Peter called him "Uncle" but he's shaking with worry nonetheless.

"Come, let's give the boy some space." Bruce said pushing the Avengers out of the room with Rhodey following behind to close the door.

"Tony.." Peter tears up again, burrying his face against Pepper's neck but he was restricted by the mask. He reach up to take it off but Pepper stops him.

"We have to finish your treatment, hun." Pepper brush back his curls. "Keep breathing through your mouth okay?" Peter nods but his crying didn't help to continue the process.

"We'll call Tony and tell him to come quickly okay? With the iron man suit he'll be here in about an hour. You can take a short nap and then he'll be here in no time." Peter nods and watch Pepper tap on the starkpad. Dialing Tony for a video call.

" _Hey bud, what's going on? Isn't it so late there, why are you still up?_ " Tony was not in the frame, but they can hear rustling. Tony was probably tinkering.

"Tony! Get your ass here now!" Pepper yells out and Tony quickly pops in the frame and his face pales seeing Peter with no color and wearing an oxygen mask. He drops what he's holding and it crashes on the floor as he picks up the tablet, getting a closer look at his son.

 

" _W-What happened?! Peter?!_!"

"Tony.. I.. I don't feel good."

" _B-Buddy.. Wh-Where are you Pep?_ " Tony was already suiting up.

"Medbay at the tower. He woke up with a severe asthma attack. He told me he had it before but I was not ready for this Tony. He needs you now. We need you here." Pepper said pulling Peter closer to her.

" _Y-Yes I'll be there bambino, wait for me okay?_ "

"Okay.." Peter's voice was so shaky and small and it breaks his heart to see him so pale and sick. He forgot to turn off the tablet before blasting out of wherever he is.

Pepper sighs as she turns the call off kissing Peter's forehead.

"Don't sleep hun.. you need your treatment. I'll call Bruce so you can continue okay?" Peter nods and Bruce came in. Helping Peter with his treatment as well as orienting Pepper on how to use the nebulizer.

"I'll give him some oxygen just incase. So he can sleep well while waiting for Tony." Bruce said as he takes the mask off, replacing it with an oxygen mask. Which was much lighter. Peter was dozing off to Pepper's side. The bed was slightly inclined so it was comfortable for both of them, covered in pillows and some blankets that Bruce handed them.

"I'm telling Friday to order some nebulizers for his room and yours and Tony's room just in case. Hey Peter, do you have an inhaler?" Peter shakes his head, his eyelids heavy.

"I.. stop using them after the bite.." he said his voice quiet.

"Okay, I'll order some of those too. I'll call Helen to check on him tomorrow just to be sure."

"Thank you Bruce."

  
"No problem. I'll leave you two so he can rest."

 

 

Bruce left and Peter was already sleeping.

"Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark is on the line." Friday says quietly.

"Put him through and tell him to be quiet, Peter is sleeping."

" _I'm, fuck, I'm about an hour away Pepper_. _H-How is he?_ "

"He's okay for now. Asleep too so calm down and keep your voice low."

" _O-okay.. shit.. I should've been there_."

"He's calling for you just be careful and fly safe. You think your suit can make it in one peace?"

" _Yes, one way though, I have to push Friday to give me less than an hour. I can fix the suit later if anything goes wrong, I just need to see him now._ "

"Calm down.." Pepper said softly hearing Tony's voice shake.

"He's alright. I got him. Calm down and focus on flying. You might hit a plane if you're not focus. Let Friday run autopilot just in case."

" _She is running autopilot. I can't even fucking think Pep, fuck! Seeing him look like that and I'm not there.._

 _fuck!_ "

"Tony.."

" _I know.. just.. I'm.. I'm 35 minutes out_." Slightly relieve that Friday was flying as fast as she can.

"We'll wait here. You breathe too. I don't need two patients Tony. Breathe and calm down. Our son is okay.. spiderbaby is fine.."

" _T-Thank you Pepper for being there_."

"Of course I am. Love you, fly safe."

  
" _Love you both_.." Pepper smiles at how easy it is for Tony to say that back now. Unlike before. She hangs up kissing Pete's forehead again.

"Fri, make sure he gets here in one piece."

  
" _I will Ms. Potts._ "

 

 

 *********

 

 

  
Pepper got startled awake from a half sleep when she hears a crash from upstairs and someone running and now that someone was bursting in the doors.

 

"Peter!" Tony was out of breath as he runs in.

"Shh!" Pepper tried to make him quiet but it's too late.

"Tony?" Peter was awake and reaching out for his Father who quickly jumps on the huge bed to pull him in his arms.

"You scared me Pete. You scared me so much." Kissing his cheeks and forehead, Peter cries again but not as much as before.

"You're here.." Peter wraps his arms around his father. Gripping onto the sweaty back of his shirt. Tony cups both sides of his face aware of the oxygen mask making marks on his son's pale face.

"You're going to be fine, kid. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Peter nods, letting Tony wipe his tears.

"Where's Bruce, let me talk to him. My son.. he's okay right?" Hugging Peter again, Tony notice Peter dozing off again but this time in his arms.

"He's probably asleep now Tony, he called for Helen tomorrow to check on Peter. He had a nebulizer treatment and is now breathing fine. So let's just rest for now." Pepper said placing a pillow for Tony. She reach down to the side of the bed to push a button to keep the bed flat so they can lay down.

"Tony, here.." Pepper fluffs out a pillow for Peter and Tony lay Peter down. Brushing his curls back. Peter turns, his hand still gripping his shirt.

"Tony.." Peter calls out, his voice coming out under his breath. He lies down and they sandwich Peter. Pepper fix the mask on him while Tony kept on slowly brushing his fingers in Peter's hair.

"I'm glad.. you're back.." Peter said finally loosening his grip on Tony and falling back to sleep.

"I'm right here bud.. right here." Tony kisses his forehead again.

"He's alright Tony.. sorry for the scare but he needs you here. I needed you here." Pepper said leaning in to peck Tony on the lips and kissing Peter's head.

"Thank you for calling me. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4: I got it Dad!

 

Chapter 4

 

  
Peter woke up snuggled tight between his new parents. He's so warm and he smiles as he look up at Tony's sleeping face. He has dark circles under his eyes. He's been working so hard again. He winces at the way the plastic mask snuggle around his face so he took it off and he nuzzle against Tony's chest. Pressing his face against his shirt.

  
Arms were automatically tightening around him and Tony stir awake.

"W-Wha.. Peter?" Tony rubs his back and he sighs.

"Pete? You okay?" He blinks the sleep off his eyes and cup Peter's cheek. Lifting up his face so he can examine him. His thumb running through the line that his mask made.

"How's your breathing?" Tony asks and he smile at him.

"It's okay now, I think.." Pepper then stired, sitting up and letting out a relief sigh seeing some color back to Peter's cheeks.

"Baby, feeling better?" Pepper comb back his curls and Peter nods.

Dr. Helen Cho then came in with Bruce.

 

"Hello there Peter. I'm Dr. Helen Cho. Ready for a check up?" Peter snuggle close to Tony and shake his head.

"Pete.. c'mon let's let her check you." Tony got up pulling Peter with her and Pepper getting up giving Dr. Cho some space to check on Peter.

"I'll be right here, bambino." Tony assures him and he nods at Helen. Helen then take out her stethoscope.

"Okay deep breaths now." She checks his breathing a few times hearing from his chest and back. He then takes out a small flashlight to check his throat.

"I would need an X-ray but since Bruce already told me he had asthma before, I'll still prescribe some nebulizer treatments for at least a few times a week if you hear him wheezing or coughing." Tony and Pepper nods. Pepper sitting back next to Peter to hold his hand.

"So can I ask what trigger the asthma?"

  
"He woke up from a nightmare and he suddenly couldn't breathe." Pepper said combing back his curls.

"Do you remember the dream Peter?" Peter quickly shakes his head, burrying his face back to Tony's chest. Tony wrapping his arms back around his son.

"Oh sweetie.." pepper rubs his back.

"Okay.. but I'll suggest for you to let it out just so this won't happen again. It might be cause by emotional rather than something physical."

"Okay, thank you Helen." Bruce said and Helen reminded him of the Xray to be send to her just to make sure. They then got out of the medbay and went up to the living area, settling in eating some homemade pancakes Steve was already making.

"Hey Pete, you feeling okay?" Steve said placing a 8 layer pancakes in front of him. Peter beams at him nodding as he inhales his food.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Captain America!" Peter said which made Sam and Clint laugh out as they went in the kitchen.

"Steve is fine, Peter." Peter was chewing his food staring at Steve. He wants to say he didn't want to be rude to call him like that but Clint and Sam were already by his side, taking turns in ruffling his hair.

"Hey sport! You feeling okay?" Clint ask and Peter nods, taking another bite.

  
"You sure?" Sam asks.

  
"Yeah~" Peter smiles at them.

"You two stop bothering my kid!" Tony finally came placin a glass of orange juice for Peter who drinks half in one go.

"Tones! You're back!" Clint said.

"Yes I am, so give my son some space." Tony glares at them and they both back away but smiling otherwise.

Peter then turn to a gentle hand that caress his cheek.

"You have some color back." Natasha smiles at him and Peter blush a bit but smiling back at her.

"Hi Nat.."

  
"Feeling better?" She asks.

  
"Yeah." He nods eating again.

The Avenger finally got their food and left after checking on Peter the last time.

"Do I have to go to school? I think I'm late for 1st period." Peter said chewing his last piece of pancake.

"No hun, I already called your school for a sick day."

"I'm not sick though?" Peter said.

"Peter." Peter almost flinch at how serious Tony sounded. He sips his coffee and proceeds to sit next to him.

"You can go back tomorrow. Now tell me, is this the first time you had an asthma attack?" Tony comb back his curls and Peter sighs.

"Yes. After the spider bite I never got an attack again." Tony eyed him as if trying to find if he's lying.

"I'm telling the truth."

"I know, bud. Do you want to talk about the dream?" Peter quickly shakes his head.

  
"It's fine. Please I don't want to talk about it." Peter stares at Tony's chest where the arc reactor glows underneath his shirt and then he blinks and blood was everywhere.

"Pete?" His breath hitch and he wheez out, pulling onto his shirt over his own chest. Blood.. **blood**.. Tony's blood.

 

_He's dying! He's.. losing too much blood!_

 

"Peter! Breathe! C'mon buddy shh.." Tony quickly pulls the boy in his arms rubbing his back.

"Breathe bud.. breathe.. c'mon. In out.. Friday! Call Bruce!"

"Peter!" Pepper was also by his side rubbing his back as Tony cup both sides of his face.

"I'm here Pete! Calm down bud, breathe! Please!" Peter burries his face against Tony's shoulder gripping his father's shirt.

"Bruce hurry the fuck up!" The sounds were muffled around him even with enhance hearing. With eyes close tight, he hold onto Tony just to make sure he's okay. He's not bleeding to death. Tony's okay..

_Tony's okay.._

 

"Pete c'mon please! Don't do this to me, bambino.." Tonys shaking.. he's shaking so much. Why? He pulls my limp body away from his, Pepper was beside me, holding half my weight.

"Pete breathe here bud, c'mon!" Blinking, Peter grab his father's wrist and he open his mouth as he finally let Tony give him the familiar medicine he always took when he was young. He held his breath and exhales a shaking breath out.

"One more bud, one more.." He breathe in again from the inhaler before slumping down against Tony's trembling shoulder. His arms quickly wrapping around him. They were tight and protective. Safe. His hearing finally clears out. He hears Tony's words..

Tony's voice..

"I got you.." his voice trembles like his breath.

"I got you Pete, breathe with me bud. Just keep breathing with me." I didn't even notice that I am copying Tony's deep breathing. Tony.. Tony.. he's alive.

"S-Sorry.." I said against his shoulder and he rubs my back again.

"No.. not your fault bud. Not you.. don't apologize."

"What trigger it?" Bruce asks and Tony shakes his head.

"Later." He said waiting for my breathing to calm down before pulling me up to my feet.

"Why don't you lie down for a bit. You're shaking."

"You and me both, Tony.." I said and he frowns at me but he end up smiling a second later, kissing the top of my head.

"Stop and just do as I say, squirt." Tony led Peter to the couch and the kid quickly wrap himself with the blanket there. Pepper was already handing him some water to drink.

"Thank you."

"It's fine. I'm just glad my orders arrived in time. I got 10 more of those just in case. I also place a nebulizer in Peter's room and your room. I'll teach you how to use it but I guess you can ask Friday how to do that."

"Thank you Bruce, I don't know what to do if you're not here."

"Just calm down.. you're still shaking." Tony wraps his arms around his body, trying to calm his nerves. He watch Pepper talk to Peter softly. Distracting the boy and letting him watch some random movie with her. She even ask Friday to dim the lights.

"I'll be at the medbay if you need me, Tony." He nods and Bruce take a final look at the kid who's cocoon in a blanket before leaving. Tony approach them. His shaking finally subsides.

"You feel better, kid?" Peter gave him a weak smile as he shifted his weight from Pepper to his side. They lean back on the couch and once again Peter found himself sandwich between Pepper and Tony.

"Still want to go to school?" Peter shake his head and Tony rubs his side as he lean his head over his father's shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

"Sweetie.. I need to go to work. Can you handle with just Tony around?" Pepper said after the first half of the movie and him almost dozing off again. Peter whines and he even surprise himself again as he pull Pepper's hand that's holding his.

"Sweetheart.. if I don't go to SI they'll call for Tony instead. It's better if Tony's here right? You two are separated for 2 days already. If he get to SI he'll never get out." Pepper said smiling at Peter's pout. She leans in to kiss his cheek and hug him tight.

"You'll.. go back before Dinner?" Peter said his voice sounding small again. She nods kissing Peter's head this time before letting go.

"I'm not leaving my Stark men for long." She said earning his awaiting smile from Peter.

"Take care.." Peter said and she leans in to kiss Tony this time.

"Ew!" Peter's reaction earn a laugh from both before Pepper got to leave them.

 

 

"I heard from Bruce that he had another attack?"

  
"Hey Nat.." Tony replied quietly as Natasha came with a box of Ventolin. She hands them to Tony getting one for herself. She stare at it then at the sleeping kid wrap in a cocoon of blanket on the couch with his head on a cushion right above Tony's right tigh.

"Just in case." She said pocketing the small device.

"So.. how is he? What's triggering this attacks?"

"You're always so inquisitive Natasha." Tony sighs combing back Peter's curls. He always loved how soft they are especially without all that gel in.

"It was his nightmare. He always have bad dreams but not as bad as making him sick. I always ask him about them. Those dreams. Sometimes he can answer but often times he'll keep it to himself. So.. I tried asking again this time and just like that.. his face paled and he's having an attack infront of me. It took all of me not to panic with him just to keep it together for my kid."

"You're doing great Tony."

"I hope so.. I really do Nat. Seeing him like that, it's breaking me."

"It's not your fault." Tony didn't answer, he just stared back at Nat who shakes her head.

"He needs you, so stay strong." Natasha said before taking a last look at Peter and walking out quietly.

 

 

********

 

 

"Hun, you got your inhaler?" Pepper ask as I got out for breakfast. Placing a plate of toast eggs and bacons in front of me.

"Yes, Pep. I woke up and Tony was already in my room packing my bag with 3 inhalers."

"Just in case you lose one, kid." Tony came out handing me my back pack and frown at my gelled hair. He pour himself a cup of coffee and kept a glare on my smoothen out hair.

"I swear I'm gonna grab all your gel and throw them out." He sips his coffee and Pepper laughs out handing him a plate of breakfast.

"C'mon let's eat or we'll all be late." Pepper said chuckling at how Tony's hand twitch.

"You can't ruin my hair now, Tony. I spent 10 minutes just flattening this madness down!" Peter grumbles as he stuff his mouth with some jam and toast.

"Kid the curls are better!" Tony argued chewing down his own toast but with egg. Pepper just smile at them looking back and forth his Stark men.

"No, I like it when it's not all over the place." He was quick to dodge grabbing Clint's hand when he's about to ruffle his hair.

 

"Good Morning, squirt." Clint smirks.

"Don't touch my hair!"

"What hair?" Clint was about to ruffle his hair again with his free hand but Peter stop him again.

"Please! I'm gonna be late if I redo this." Peter pouts and Clint laughs out.

"Clint don't bother him. He's proud of that hair." Pepper said and Clint pulls his hand up in surrender.

"You too Tony!" Pepper shakes her head as Tony retracts his hand where it's hovering over Peter's head. His hand twitch again.

"Ugh.." Tony groans out sipping his coffee again.

 

 

 

 

  
Tony came with Happy in taking Peter to school. Peter was vibrating in his seat as Tony tell him that they'll work on his Spiderman suit when he got home. Since it's a weekend tomorrow they can stay up late.

"Thank you!" Peter hugs him tight and Tony squeezes him, cupping both sides of his cheeks.

"Got your watch on?" Peter grins nodding in Tony's hands.

  
He gave him a watch this morning. A watch that's connected to Karen who's gonna send Friday his vitals and an SOS signal if he's gonna have an attack or is in trouble. It also has a tracking device.

"Don't ever take it off okay?" Tony knows he's being a helicopter parent but he'll not be able to calm down knowing his son can be in danger and he's not there.

"Keep one inhaler in your pocket just in case you don't have your bag with you." Peter rolls his eyes.

"I already have it on my pocket. Pepper said the same thing before she left."

"Okay, good. Remember don't hesitate to call for your teacher's attention if you don't feel well or you start wheezing even for a bit okay? I'll fly out as soon as Karen sends me the signal. You can call me using the watch too if you don't have your phone with you. Also--"

"I got it _Dad!_ " Peter groans out hugging Tony again.

  
"I got it.. stop worrying. I'll be fine.. bye!" Peter grabs his bag and run out of the car waving g'bye at him and Happy.

 

"Happy?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Did he just.."

"Call you Dad? Yup.. heard it loud and clear."

"Huh.. he called me.. Dad.." Tony drops his hand that's still waving g'bye at Peter who's already out of sight. He didn't even notice the smile that's forming widely on his face. The warmth on his chest spread from his arc reactor towards his whole body going to the ends of his fingertips.

"That's something else.." Tony said in a trance.

"Sounded damn right though. It looks good on you boss. Kind of a helicopter Dad though."

" _Dad_.. huh. I like that." Tony grins pressing the side of his glasses.

"Friday, were you able to record that?" The happy tone he had made even Happy Hogan smile shaking his head as he drove off to SI.

" _Yes, Boss. Would like to watch the playback?_ "

"Yes thanks. Also save that to my personal folder."

" _Sure thing, boss._ " Tony smiles up to his ears as he look out the window as Friday play the image of his son calling him Dad over and over again over the lenses of his glasses.

"I got it Dad!" And I got you bambino.. I got you.

 

The love he felt was something else. Not even comparable. He loves Pepper but a love of you have to your child is something that even his arc reactor heart can feel overwhelm with such feelings.

God I love that kid..

 

 

********

 

 

"Friday? Where's Tony?" Peter came home that day going straight to Tony's lab but he was not there.

" _Boss is currently in SI in a board meeting with Ms. Potts._ " Peter head to his room jumping on his bed.

"When will they finish?"

" _I have no current estimate. Do you want me to call Mr. Stark and ask?_ "

"No! No Fri.. it's okay. I'll just go on Patrol then." Peter sighs changing into his Spider suit. Tony told him that they'll be working on his suit after school and for the whole weekend but he is busy. He almost forgot how busy of a man Tony Stark is.

"I shouldn't bother him." He felt a hint of guilt building up in his stomach as he remember how Tony stuck to him like glue since his Aunt passed away.  
Even when he adopted him.. he would never do that if May was still here.

Then he remember the slip when Tony took him to school.

He called him Dad.. it felt so right but.. it was too selfish for him.

He went out of the tower, swinging out towards Queens.

 

"Karen? Anything good?"

" _Scanning the area.._ "

Am I replacing May? Or even Uncle Ben?

My Parker luck is still here. What if.. What if Tony got hurt because of him? Just like Ben?

" _There are currently no signs of criminal activity Peter._ "

Peter curse under his breath as he sat by a edge of a 15 story apartment building.

He can't.. he will never forgive himself if something happen to Tony because of him.

 

"Karen? Can you scan again?"

" _Scanning.._ "

Tony and Pepper just adopted him but.. is it alright to be happy this way? Eventually they will get married. He even help her choose her dress!

What will I do? If Tony and Pepper have their own kid.. what will happen to me?"

 

" _Peter? Your heart rate is going up._ " He took his mask off silencing Karen. He wipes his eyes roughly with his arm and sniff. He can't cry just because of this.

He knew his destiny the moment May left him.

 

"It's just you and me, right Aunt May?" He smiles up to the dark sky and another tear escape. Wiping them away and his nose, he put his mask on.

" _Are you okay Peter?_ " Karen ask her robotic voice sounding concern.

"Yes, just got some dust in my eyes. I'm okay. How's the scan?"

" _There are currently no signs criminal activity._ " Peter nods and he decided to just stay for awhile looking down from the edge.

 

The ground is 15 stories down..

 

If he fell off he'll definitely not survive.. he shakes his head of any bad idea forming in his clouded mind.

No..

His hands grip the edge and he looks up instead of down.

_Just a little more time.._

 

Just give me more time. I'm happy with Tony and Pepper. Even with the Avengers. I'm happy even if this life is not for me.

 

 

Peter stood by the edge staring down at the ground to far from where he stood. He felt like he's been submerged into an ice cold bath. The coldness run down his spine through his fingers and toes. He shivers and he hugs his body feeling how he trembles at the thought that came in his mind.

And he scared himself.

 

Because the thought of jumping.. felt right.

 

 

" _Peter, Mr. Stark is calling_." He snaps out of his thought and he grips on his arms as he hugs his body.

"Answer.." his voice even tremble and he clears his throat.

" _Hey Pete? You out patrolling? Do you have your inhaler with you?_ " Peter saw Tony's face and he looks like he's in the car.

"Yeah.." he lied. "Are you done with your meeting?" Peter ask proud of himself because his voice didn't crack or tremble.

" _Yup, I'm with Pepper now. We're just gonna buy food on the way. How's pizza night? We can spare about 3 hours before bed time on the lab just like I promise._ " He says even pointing the phone to Pepper who blows a kiss for Peter.

"Pizza night sounds great." He said can't finding some energy in his voice.

" _You okay bud? You don't sound as excited as I was expecting. Being with your old man doesn't excite you anymore?_ " Tony pouts earning a laugh from Pepper.

"I'm looking forward to it really!" Peter tries to sound upbeat this time and he saw Tony smile with that.

" _Okay, don't stay up too late. Pizza's gonna get cold!_ " Tony said.

"Yeah.. I'm going back anyway, there's not much crime fighting tonight."

" _Good! So I'm expecting you to be home when we do._ "

"Yeah.." Tony smiles again and there was it again.. there's a sting of guilt in his chest. The call ended and he sighs.

Do I really deserve all these?

Peter thought about it and ask for more time.

 

Just a bit more. _Please_..

 

 

 

*******

 

  
He went back that night stripping all the negative feelings out of the window. He enjoyed pizza night with his foster parents and he enjoyed tinkering with his Spidersuit with Tony.

He enjoyed it until his heart was so full but..

His dreams will never leave him alone that quickly.

  
He sat up, wiping sweat off his forehead. It was not as worst as before but this time.. it's not just Tony dying.

 

Tony dies.. and Peter jumps off a building.

 

 

" _Peter, your heart rate is elevated. Do you want me to inform Mr. Stark?_ "

"N-No! Friday I got this. Please let him sleep. You and me both know he needs it." He knows Friday will never disagree with what's better for Tony.

" _Very well.. but if you exhibit signs of asthma attack I have to inform Mr. Stark as it's one of my protocols._ "

"Yeah.. I know.." Peter calms his breathing and he clench his fists as he tremble, remembering the feeling of falling from that building. He's falling..

before he dies he woke up.

He knows it.. even in that dream he didn't hesitate to jump off the edge.

Having these thoughts.. are scary but having no doubt he'll do it was much more frightening for him.

 

 

********

 

 

  
"Pete? Not hungry?" Tony asks as he comb back his ungelled curls. He's been playing with his breakfast and didn't even took one bite.

He shakes his head and resume with spreading scramble eggs on his un-eaten toast.

"Are you feeling sick?" Tony feels for his forehead and neck. Getting nervous now that Pepper have to leave early after cooking breakfast. She has an emergency meeting to attend too.

"You don't feel warm. Friday scan Pet-"

"I'm not sick.." Peter cuts him off, leaning at Tony's hand on his cheek.

"You sure?" Tony's voice ooze out with worry as he gently rub his thumb over Peter's pale cheek.

"Yeah.. just not hungry.."

"Pete you have to eat." Tony comb back his hair again, pushing back the curls that can already cover his brown bambi eyes. He needs a haircut but for now.. Tony is thinking of how to persuade his son to eat.

"Okay.." Peter let out under his breath as he eats his toast with a much more scrambled eggs that look more like mashed eggs.

"Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?" Peter finally broke out a smile. Even if it's short and small, Tony felt relieved.

"You like that huh? One hot chocolate coming up!"

"Add some marshmallows!"

"Jeez you're demanding." Tony scoffs but he's already grabbing the bag of marshmallows in the snack cabinet.

  
While the hot chocolate cheer him up. Tony's worry finally disperse, watching Peter finally eating his breakfast and drinking his cocoa. A hint of chocolate just did the trick.

  
"Weather's getting colder. Lucky for us we're both not fans of the outdoors. How 'bout you come and help me finish your Spidersuit upgrades in the lab, underroos?" Tony and Peter just finish cleaning up their dishes. Tony pours his second cup of coffee and Peter got his second cup of cocoa.

"Lets!" Peter finally smiles wide and his energy coming back up and Tony felt more relieve as Peter started blabbering about anything and everything again.

He knows Peter's a chatter but once he's quiet there's definitely something wrong. He was afraid to ask of it's another nightmare. Afraid of another asthma attack. Instead he tried harder to make his son smile and it seems to work wonders.

For now at least


	5. Chapter 5: Frozen Lake Fever

Chapter 5

 

"How's it going underoos?" Tony is in his lab tinkering on one of the boot on his Iron Man suit.

He's currently calling Peter as he test out his new upgrades on Patrol.

Tony smiles as he hears Peter's over excited squeels and the consecutive 'twips' of his upgraded web shooters.

"Wooo!! Yeah! This is so awesome! This suit feels so light Tony!" Peter sounded like he finally landed.

"Okay good. Go on have fun saving the little guys. Remember be careful okay. Karen will send an SOS once you do something stupid, kid." Tony smirks knowing Peter is probably rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know.."

"Remember your curfew. It's cold out and Karen's heater can only last for few hours. Your spiderblood is not a fan of cold either. If you get sick, Pepper will castrate me. Also please do tell me you pack your inhaler with you Pete or I swear to God--"

"Oh my God, Dad! I got it! Jeez.." Peter groans out but Tony stops what he's doing, his smile stretching out towards his ears. He didn't comment on it but the warmth in his chest makes him want to tell Pete to just keep calling him that.

"Just making sure, Petey. Love ya kid."

"Love you too, Ton-"

"Dad is fine, Pete.." Tony quickly corrected but the silence from Peter's line made him think he's going to far. He's pushing it.

 

"Love you too, Dad.." but when he hear the soft shy voice of his son, all the doubts left the window. Even when Peter ended the call his smile was out stretch.

"Fri?"

" _Already save in your personal folder boss. Do you want to hear the playback?_ " Tony shakes his head at how smart his AI is. Well he did program her.

"Yes and thank you baby girl."

" _Anytime boss._ "

 

 

 

*********

 

 

 

  
"What the?" Peter swings off the building when he got an alert from Karen about a carjacking. The car was a pickup and the man just thrown the driver off the and took off with the car.

"Hey! That's not yours!" Spiderman landed on the back of the pick up and crawled towards the front of the car.

"What the fuck?! Spiderman?!" The guy inside yelled and out of panic he steps on the gas hard and the truck swivels left and right.

"Hey-hey calm down Mr. Criminal! Stop stepping on the gas! Even I know that and I can't drive!" Spiderman tried to open the car door but the man just frantically spins the wheel trying to shake him off the car.

"Get the fuck off!" The man yells out then he turns sharply on the right where the almost frozen lake was. They both didn't saw the lake, even the man who just steps harder on the gas, plummeting them high and came crashing down the lake hard.

"Fuck! Help! Help me!!!" The man yelled out.

" _Peter, your body temperature is going down. Risk of hypothermia is detected_." Karen said

Peter gasp out feeling his whole body shake but he didn't think of that right now and Karen's warnings. He just pulled the car door off its hinges and pulled the man off the driver seat. He swims back to land and drop the man off the side right next to his shivering body.

" _Peter, Mr. Stark is on his way_."

"W-What?!" Peter sits up shivering from head to toe. He can feel Karen turning the heater up but it was not helping.

"C-Call for ambulance and 911 Karen. R-Report for carjacking and ask them to look for the owner of the s-stolen car. He might be injured too."

" _The police are on their way. Ambulance and the nearest hospital were already informed_."

"Kid!"

"T-To -Tony.." Peter's teeth chatters as Iron Man landed in front of him.

"What makes you think swimming in a frozen lake in the middle of this freezing weather is a good thing bud?" Tony picks him up in one pull.

"T-The man! I .. I need to--"

"Police are on their way bud. They'll take care of it while you're coming with me. Hold on tight. Now." Tony's tight serious voice silence Peter. He quickly wrap his arms around Iron Man's neck and he flew off. 5 minutes later they landed on the tower with Tony carrying a soak and freezing Peter in his arms towards the medbay.

 

  
"BRUCE!!"

  
"C'mon Pete, don't sleep. I need you awake, bambino." Tony shake me awake as he lie me down on one of the bed in the medbay.

"Friday! Where the fuck is Bruce?!" Peter was shivering like a leaf. He pulls off his mask and he curse. Peter was white as paper and his lips are turning blue. He quickly push the spider logo on his chest, making the suit sag around his wet skin. He pulls it off leaving him in his boxers. He pulls off the blanket on the bed wrapping him around it.

 

"Tony what's happening?!" Bruce runs in the room.

"Our spiderling here decided to jump in a frozen lake with a car and a carjacker! Now help me!" Bruce quickly runs out and return with a heated blanket specifically for hypothermia patients. He pulls the blanket Tony gave him and Peter whines, crying out for warmth. Bruce and Tony quickly wrap him around the heated blanket and his trembling subsides for a bit. But he's still trembling. Tony then wrap the other blanket over the heated one to give him more warmth.

 

"Friday give me his temperature." Bruce asks panting. Tony then climb on the bed pulling his son over his chest, cupping both sides of his cold cheeks. Peter sighs at how warm Tony's hands are and he smiled a bit.

" _96°. Temperature slowly increasing_." Friday scans making Bruce and Tony let out a relief sigh.

"Can you not give my poor unhealthy heart an attack, kid?" Tony said rubbing his palms together and then placing then back on Peter's cheeks.

"Me too." Bruce said returning with a medium size hair dryer.

  
"S-Sorry.. I need to s-save that m-man." His voice trembles and he leans closer to Tony's warm hands.

"Here Tony, dry his hair." Bruce gave Tony the hair dryer and starter to dry his hair. The warm air was inviting and Peter leans back over the slightly inclined bed and pool of pillows as Tony brush back his hair with his fingers, drying his hair with the dyer.

"Did you call Pepper?" Bruce asks when Tony turns off the dryer, satisfied at how fluffy Peter's curls look. Peter also yawns, drifting off to sleep covered in too much warmth but he welcomes it rather than the stabbing cold. His trembling finally subsides to occasional shivers and his breathing evens out.

"I will and wish me luck. Pepper will kill me." Tony chuckles, brushing back Peter's hair again. Pushing his curls away from his peaceful sleeping face. He got some color back.

"Oh I don't want to see that. She's really not a fan with both his fiancé and child go out doing hero business and almost killing themselves over and over again." Bruce taps his shoulder.

"Peter will be fine. Pepper also knows that no matter what she can never take Ironman and Spiderman away from you two. That's a part of you both are."

"Thank you Bruce."

"You're welcome. I'll go ahead. Call me if he develops a fever which he might but for now.. sleep."

Fever.. Tony sighs for the nth time, watching Bruce leave. He push the button on the side of the bed and slowly the bed lay flat and Peter was on a pool of pillows and blankets. He pulls his arm out of the blanket and Tony quickly grab his hand pushing it back in the blanket.

"Stay in there, Pete."

" _Dad_.."

"Oh Bambi.." Tony lied next to him pulling him closer.

  
"I'm right here. Dad is right here." Refering his self as 'Dad' felt so right that even his cold arc reactor felt warmer as his chest expands with warmth.

"I love you so much, Pete." He said softly against his ear and Peter nuzzled against his chest and his Dad wrap his arms around him.

"Fri, dim the light and please inform Pepper of what happen. Tell her not to worry but if she'll go home, tell her where we are."

" _Sure, Boss_." The lights went off. Tony then got distracted on playing with Peter's curls. The moment he made sure his son is asleep. His body finally felt the weight of his own exhaustion and he pass out with a hand in Peter's hair and an arm under his son's head acting as another pillow aside from the pillows surrounding them.

Bruce went back to check on Peter's vitals and saw the sight. He took out his phone to snap a few pictures and left. Asking Friday to inform him if Peter develops a fever.

 

 

 

  
Tony woke up with Pepper taking off one blanket from Peter's cocoon.

"Sleep more. I'll handle it." Pepper said to Tony but he was already staring with wide worried eyes at the fever patch stuck on Peter's forehead. He quickly place a hand over his neck and he curse.

"Fri, temperature." Tony ask now sitting up and helping Pepper take the first layer of blanket off Peter.

" _101.2_ °" Tony curse again and Pepper drops a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, Bruce already checked on him. We'll wake him up later to eat and drink some supersoldier fever meds. Bruce said he'll burn off the normal meds fast due to his metabolism." Pepper said as she folds the blanket, placing it by the foot of the bed.

"You're not mad? I didn't got to him in time before it happened and now he's sick because I--"

"It's not your fault, Tony. I know that whatever I do. I have to accept family is a bunch of Stark men without self-preservation. Well one is not enough, I got to have another one right here." Pepper sat at the edge of the bed, caressing Peter's fever flush cheek. Tony smiles apologetically at his Fiancé. Sitting up to kiss her.

 

"I'm not complaining but I do hope you two learn to better take care of yourselves. I'm sure Happy did not have fun driving me home today." Pepper said this time brushing Tony's own curls back. His Stark men. If she was not sure Peter is not Tony's biological son, she'll definitely doubt that Tony had a love child with Mary Parker and Peter was really his son. The two was so alike even the set of brown curls. Peter does have lighter and much more curls but if anyone tell them that these two are father and son.. no one will ever question it.

  
"I'll go carry him back to his room. I really hate the smell here." Tony said making Pepper shake her head. Tony hates hospitals in general. That's why he has his own medbay in his tower and back at the compound. But even in his own medbay, he hates being in there.

 

"Can you? Do you want me to call Steve?"

"No. I can carry my own son, thank you." Tony rolls his eyes acting like he was insulted and Pepper had to laugh.

"You sure you don't need your Ironman suit?"

"Ha.. very funny." Pepper holds back her laughter and let Tony scoop up Peter who stirs in his arms.

"Dad?" Peter pulls his arms off the blanket to wrap his arms around Tony's neck.

"Right here, Pete. Go back to sleep."

 

"Oh my God.." Pepper gasp, eyes wide at what she heard Peter called him. Tony just smile at her, adjusting Peter in his arms.

"Did he just?" Tony just nods and they walk out of the medbay.

"When did that happen?"

"A few days ago. When I kept nagging him about his inhaler and school. He tried to correct it and call me Tony again but I told him calling me that.. is okay. It grows on you."

"Tony.." Pepper wipes her eyes. Eyes misty as she watch her fiancé and son with admiration and love.

 

  
They got to Peter's room. Lying Peter down on the bed was a task but Tony's back was able to handle it.

"We need to put some clothes on him." Pepper went to Peter's closet grabbing some matching ironman pajamas. Shaking her head knowing Peter is still an Ironman fan.

"Really Pep? Where did you get that?" Tony lifts an eyebrow but he's smiling otherwise.

"It's in his closet! C'mon just put it on him." Pepper threw the pajamas on Tony's face. He takes it, smiling at the small cartoonized pictures of ironman in different attack positions scattered on the baby blue fabric. He didn't know Peter has his own merch in his closet. It makes him wonder if the boy has more.

"Don't get it in your head. He has a Captain America one too." Tony's smile instantly fall.

"What?!" Pepper laughs out and Peter woke up.

"Mm?" Peter stirs and Tony help him sit up.

  
"Hey bambino, c'mon put some clothes on." He blinks his eyes and saw Pepper. Tony help him put on his pajama shirt not even noticing that it was his ironman pajama that May bought for him for his 14th birthday.

"Pep.." He calls, his cheeks flush from his fever and Pepper push his hair back kissing his cheek.

"Hey, sweetie.. you got in trouble again huh?" Peter smile apologetically.

"Sorry.." he leans in and Pepper pulls him in for a hug.

"Pete, your pants." Tony said and Peter pulls on his matching pants and flops back on the bed.

"Nah-ah, nope. You can't sleep yet. Spiderbaby needs to eat and drink your medicine. That's what you get for swimming in a frozen lake. C'mon. Up-up!" Tony pulls his hands, successfully pulling him back in a sitting position.

"I want to sleep more.." Peter whines but Tony and Pepper just smile at him pulling him up to his feet.

 

"What's this?" Peter was fidgeting on the fever patch on his forehead as he swings his legs back and forth. He's currently sitted by the counter waiting for Pepper to finish cooking him some chicken soup.

"Keep that on and drink this." Tony said placing a cup of herbal tea infront of him.

"I want cocoa." Peter grumbles but when Tony gave him a pointed look he drinks the tea while grumbling.

"Oh what's this? Why is Ironbaby sick?" Peter frowns and whines when Clint started ruffling his hair. 

"I'm not a baby!" He argues and drinks his tea.

"He's running a grumpy fever. We have to wake him up to eat and for his meds." Tony said pouring himself and Pepper some coffee.

Clint sat next to Peter feeling his neck. Frowning at the heat.

"I thought you enhance humans don't get sick?" He said grabbing an apple from the counter and taking a bite.

"I rarely get sick. Doesn't mean I'm immune." Peter said, sniffling. Coughing a bit before drinking his tea again.

"That sounds like a nasty cold." Steve came handing Peter some tissues and Tony a small cup of medicine.

"Here's the supersoldier cold medicine from Bruce." Steve said.

"So our Supersoldier gets sick too?" Tony asks reading the description on the bottle.

"Well I'm still human even if I'm enhance."

"Is this medicine even safe?"

"It's the same as your usual medicine just more dosage and more effect since enhanced people like me have high metabolism. We burn medicine fast. Bruce already checked it and said it's safe for Peter to take. Just give it to him two times a day after eating and he'll be fine." Steve said staring at Peter as he finish his tea.

"Be careful with that though. One capsule can pretty much overdose a normal human." Tony frowns but he trust Bruce. He also know how fast Peter burns food and medicine. He's just glad Peter's asthma medicine works fine. He just sometimes need more pump and longer time in using the nebulizer but it does the job.

"Eat up." Pepper finally got to serve Peter his chicken soup which he ate slowly, blowing his spoon filled with soup everytime he takes a mouth full.

"This is delicious." Peter hums out and Clint had to ruffle his hair. The kid is too cute for his own good.

"Get well soon short stack."

"M not short! I'm still growing!" Peter said chewing on a chicken.

 

Everyone laughs out but that laugh was cut short when Natasha and Sam came running in the living area.

 

"There's another alien attack Upstate. We need to go now. Thor just landed. He said Loki's the mastermind again." Natasha said then her eyes drifted to Peter who's blowing his nose with some tissues that Tony handed.

"Stark, I'm sorry but we need you there." Sam said eyeing Peter as well. Noticing the fever patch and the kid's fever flush cheeks.

"You okay?" Nat said caressing Peter's flush cheek. Frowning at from the heat she felt.

"Yeah.. I'm okay. Do you need help? Spiderman can--"

" **NO**!" Peter flinch at how everyone just yelled out their objections.

"In case you're forgetting, you're sick kid. Now stay here and be good. Wait for me." Tony is already suiting up.

"Get the Quinjet ready." He says.

"Rhodey and Bruce are already prepping the jet." Natasha says, smiling apologetically at Peter who's pouting.

"Why can't I come? It's just a cold!" Peter said and Tony sighs.

"Everyone go. Give me a minute." Tony said already all suited up but his face plate was not close.

"Kiddo, it's too dangerous for a sick person to go to battle. Hope you understand." Clint said ruffling his hair before running off with Natasha and Sam towards the jet.

"Peter, we'll be back in no time." Steve said also ruffling his hair before running out as well.

"Hey, it'll be fine. Pepper will stay with you. I'll be back before you even know it. You know why you can't come right?" Tony said lifting Peter's chin so he can look at him.

"It's because I'll be a bother."

  
"Peter where did you get that idea? It's not that and you know it." Peter pouts and Tony smiles kissing his head.

"Bambino, I love you and I'll always return for you. I'm not going anywhere." Tony said and Peter sniffs and not because of the cold. He quickly stood on his feet and wrap his arms around ironman's neck.

"I love you too, Dad. Please don't get hurt." He said and Tony hates it that he's in his suit because he can't hug him as much as he wanted.

"Tony.." Pepper calls out and she leans in to kiss his cheek and peck his lips.

"Be safe." She said and Tony nods.

"Drink your medicine.." Tony kiss his head again and he flies out. Stealing another look at his fiancé and son.

  
"Friday, lock the tower. Activate advance security measures to maximum. Keep my family safe okay?" Tony said as he landed next to the jet.

  
"I will, boss."

 

  
"Don't worry, hun. He'll be fine." Peter wipes his eyes and let Pepper hug him.

"Why don't you finish your meal so you can drink your meds and you can rest?" Pepper sighs as Peter eat slowly, looking at the window every now and then.

After drinking his medicine, Pepper tuck him to bed and change his fever patch.

"Stay.." Peter held her hand, staring at his mother figure with half lidded eyes.

"I will, sweetie." Pepper went in under the covers and Peter snuggle in her arms. Pepper frowns at the heat coming from him and worry filled her. Eyed misty as she kiss his head, pushing back hid curls so she can look at his flush face. Tony's out there to save the world and she has his world and hers in her arms.

"Pepper?" She smiles down at him pulling the covers over his shoulder.

"C-Can I.." Peter's eyebrows met and Pepper pointed at crease between them.

  
"What is it sweetheart." Peter's big brown eyes stare at her and her breath was caught in her throat.

"It's.. nothing.."

  
"Oh honey, what's wrong?"

"Sorry you have to babysit me."

  
"Don't say that. I love being with my baby and if I only could. I will stay with you 24/7."

"M not a baby.." Peter pouts and Pepper laughs softly kissing his head again. Peter breaks out a smile leaning into Pepper's hold.

"Go sleep." She pats his back softly and hums out a lullaby. Peter snuggle closer making Pepper smile. Friday dim the lights without command and Pepper need to check every minute as Peter's breathing evens out.

"G'night.." with a final kiss on the top of his head. She fell asleep.

 

 

 

  
*******

  
_"Pete.." No.. I'm dreaming again! Peter wakes up bathing in blood._

_"P-Pete.. Ba-Bambino.."_

_"No.. this is not real.. Y-You're not Tony.." He looks down at the blood in his hands and from where it came from. Tony was lying down with his chest open. His arc reactor was ripped off his chest and he's bleeding out._

_"P-Parker luck.." Tony smirks and he suddenly coughs out blood. Blood that poured right over Peter's shirt._

_"T-Ton.. Dad.. Dad? No! Dad! Wake up!" He shakes Tony's body but he was not moving._

_"No! Not you! Not you too! Please!!! Please Dad! Please not you.. not you.." He sobs and Tony disappears._

_Reappearing with a few people he knows far too well._

_"U-Uncle Ben? Aunt May?" He stands with shaky legs and stared at his parental figures.._

 

_All dead. They're all dead!_

_"No.."_

_May opens her mouth and blood came out. But she smiles at him. Teeth red with blood._

_"Peter.. you can't save us. Everyone close to you.. will eventually.." May grins, a grim line stretch out her pale bloody face. Her eyes buldge out, tears made of blood started pouring and Peter held his breath, stepping away from them._

_"Everyone will eventually.." Ben Parker steps closer, bleeding through his eyes as well._

_"Everyone close.. will eventually.." It was Tony's turn to step closer and his grin was wide. Blood pouring out from his mouth and chest._

_**"EVERYONE WILL EVENTUALLY DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"** _

_They all suddenly scream so loud and Peter's ears ring until a sharp ringing sound stab his ears through his brain. He covered his ears and as soon as his tears fall, his knees buckles and he scream out on top of his lungs._

  
_"AHHHH!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!"_

 

  
********

 

 

"Peter! Honey! It's okay! It's a nightmare! A nightmare! Shhh.. breathe, baby. Breathe!" Pepper cradles him against her arms rocking him back and forth, rubbing his back and arms.

"P-Pepper... They're dead. T-They're.. S-So much blood.. my fault.. 's my fault!!" Peter sobs gripping on the back of Pepper's shirt.

"No it's not! It's not. It's a dream. It's not real, not real.. it's not real okay? Listen to me okay?" Pepper says firmly against my ear as she continue to rock me back and forth rubbing gently on my back.

  
"Pep.. M-Mom.. it hurts.. it hurts.. will you die too? Will you leave me too?" Peter's eyes were wide and red rimmed with thick tears flowing down continuously down his flush cheeks.

Pepper's breath was caught in her throat.

Peter just called her that..

Peter just called me Mom!

But in this kind of situation? How can she feel happy at the way he calls her 'Mom' with such desperation. Asking for help. Begging for reassurance.

"No! No.. Peter, Mom is not going anywhere. I'm right here. Always. I'm not leaving you. Not ever." Pepper said cupping both sides of his warm cheeks.

"H-How can you be so sure?" He sobs and Pepper's heart ache, and her own tears fell. The tears she's holding back so she can appear strong in front of her son but she can't hold it in anymore. She kisses his cheeks and his head.

"Just trust me, sweetheart. Just place your trust on me and Tony. We love you too much to leave you alone." Pepper said and that's when Peter's sobs turn to wheezing and coughing.

Pepper quickly reaches out to the bedside and turn on the nebulizer with one hand. Grabbing the mask, she quickly place it over Peter's nose and mouth. Pulling the garter around his head, securing the mask on his face.

"Breathe, hun. You can do it. C'mon, baby." Pepper was shaking but she can't break now. Her son needs her.

"Shh.. you're okay.." She rocks them again. Humming out a tune, while rubbing circles over Peter's back and shoulders. Another hand brushing back his curls.

Peter sobs finally die down into sniffles and hiccups. As he snuggle over Pepper's shoulder and neck, she made sure Peter was comfortable in her arms even if she'll probably not feel her arms or half her body by morning. She doesn't care as long as Peter's in her arms. The strong protective maternal instinct hit her and her tears fell again as she continue humming out a song.

Now she gets it. She fully gets it.

Why Tony was so protective. Why he's different when it comes with Peter. Her want and need to protect the boy in her arms even if it cost her own life. At first she thought it's because Tony and Peter were so alike but no. What it was.. it was all because..

Peter is their son.

That is what it was.

Blood or not..

  
"Don't sleep, hun. You have double dosage. You need to finish the treatment or it will not work." Pepper's voice came out hoarse. Wiping her tears before pulling away to look at Peter's flush face.

"Mom.. is it alright?" Peter's voice was alarmingly quiet and breathy. Coming out with a slight wheeze.

"W-What's alright?" Pepper's tears fell again as she smiles down at Peter. Absorbing how being called 'Mom' warms her heart with so much love she has for one boy.

"To.. call you that?" Peter leans in her palm when she cups his cheek.

"Of course! I would love that, sweetie. I love that. I love you so much." It's her turn to sob, letting out the fear she felt. Adrenaline was sipping out of her as she trembles, hugging Peter in her arms.

"Friday.. please tell Tony. We need him here." Pepper holds in her sob as she gently rubs Peter's back, hearing him breathe deep and shaky.

" _I already informed Mr. Stark about Peter's condition. Dr. Bruce Banner was already sent back with Mark XLIV._ "

"We fucking need him Friday! Now!" Friday was silent for a few seconds before replying.

" _Mr. Stark can't be on the line. He said to give him 10 minutes and he's gonna fly out as soon as Loki is captured._ "

  
"Loki, that son of-" Pepper's eyes widen and she screams.

"F-Friday! Where's Bruce?! Get him as fast as you can right here! Now!!!" Pepper panics as she shakes the limp boy in her numb arms.

"Peter! Wake up! Baby please don't do this! Peter!!!" She shakes him again but Peter was already unconscious.

" _Dr. Banner is 2 minutes out._ " Friday's robotic voice was louder now. Alarming as well.

"W-What's happening to him?! Friday do something!" Pepper sobs, shaking Peter awake.

" _He has low peak of expiratory flow readings. His lungs are tightening and there's not enough air coming in his lungs even with the treatment._ "

"GET BRUCE HERE NOW!"

" _Dr. Banner is coming in 5 seconds_." Bruce burst in the doors with his clothes rip apart. Looks like he unleashed the Hulk but now he's Dr. Banner and not the green monster.

"Medbay!" Bruce quickly carries Peter and Pepper pulls the mask off him and they run off to the med bay floor.

 

" _Helen Cho just got in the tower, I'm sending her to you right now Dr. Banner._ " Friday said.

Pepper stayed by Peter's side keeping her self together even when everyone can see how bad she's shaking.

 

 

  
"He's okay Pepper. You need to breathe as well." Bruce said squeezing her shoulder.

"His brain just shuts off from the lack of oxygen, he's okay now." Helen said sighing.

"I need check on Steve and the others. I need to fly back to the compound." Helen said nodding at her team to go out and proceeds to the jet.

"What happen with the alien attack?" Pepper ask but her eyes were on Peter. She squeeze his hand.

"Clint and Nat were badly injured. Steve and Tony were able to capture Loki and Thor will probably take him back to Asgard. They're cleaning up the mess in the City with Sam and Rhodey." Bruce said finally able to change into a clean shirt.

"How 'bout the Hulk?" Peter's small quiet yet raspy voice was music to Pepper's ears. 

  
"Oh honey.." She kisses his hand and cheek then his head brushing back his curls.

"Hi there kiddo. Hulk did get a few punches in but he's more happy to see you doing fine." Bruce said smiling at him.

"How do you feel?" Peter try to reach for the oxygen mask on his face but Pepper stops him.

"I've been worst." He says, closing his eyes as Pepper squeeze him in a hug.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said wiping her tears.

"Sorry.." She kisses his forehead and hugs him again.

"C-Can we go back to my room now? I don't want to stay here." Peter leans on Pepper who sat next to him.

"Let me just check your lungs and your vitals, then you can go back." Bruce said grabbing his stethoscope.

 

 

 

 

Peter finally got to sleep on his own bed even when the sun is already up. He felt so tired that night. Even when trying to go back to sleep, he clings onto Pepper. Falling asleep in her arms. Friday made sure that the room was dark enough to not disturb their sleep.

  
"Hey, Pete.." Tony gently combs his curls back with his calouse hand. Peter stirs, pulling away from Pepper's arms.

"Dad?" Peter rubs his eyes and Tony smiles at him, sighing with relief when Peter lunge himself up and into Tony's arms.

  
Tony squeeze his son and kiss his temple twice before squeezing him again. Pepper was already up as well joining in the hug.

"You look like you took quite a beating." Pepper wince as she glance up Tony's black eye and at the gauze on his forehead near his temple. She can see the bandages peaking out of his button up shirt and the bruises under his other eye and on his chin.

"I'm okay. I'm more okay now that I'm holding this kiddo here." Tony pulls away to feel cup Peter's neck.

"Friday temperature?"

  
" _100.8° Boss_."

"Fever's almost gone. But you scared me, kid. Friday informed me you have a nasty attack last night." Tony peels off his fever patch, replacing it with a new one. Peter just grips on his shirt, placing his face over his father's shoulder.

"How do you feel, Pete?" Tony rubs his back and got a soft sigh as a response.

"You're back.. so I'm okay now." Peter hid his face over the crook of Tony's neck.

Pepper and him shared a look and he nods. Knowing she'll tell him everything later.

"Why don't we get some food, get some blankets and watch a movie in the living room." Peter nods against his neck and Tony wanted to just carry his son to the kitchen but he can't with 2 broken ribs and bruises all over.

"C'mon, kid. I got you.." I always got you..

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6: Overprotective Parents

Chapter 6

 

 

  
"What happened?" Pepper starts staring at Peter who's sleeping in Tony's arms. He has his head down his chest next to the arc reactor, an arm wrap around Tony's.

"Well it's not easy but we won." Tony said pulling a blanket over Peter's shoulder. Kissing the kid's forehead. His fever finally broke but even with Friday's assurance he had the urge to feel and check him once in awhile.

"I left them as soon as Thor got a hold of Loki. Widow and Barton took quite a blow. They need to stay in the compound's medbay and Cap's with them. Sam and Rhodey are taking care of the people who're affected together with the police." Tony said voice soft afraid to wake Peter. He know he's asleep though as he is watching his even breathing with a quiet snore coming out his slghtly parted lips.

 

"How 'bout you? Are you sure you're okay with Peter clinging to you when you have broken ribs?" Pepper shakes her head as she leans her head back the pile of pillows propping her up. They're currently on the carpet with a bunch of duvet lied down as their bed and blankets over them. There are like 8 pillows and Pepper has 3 of them.

"I wouldn't want him anywhere else." Tony kiss his forehead again and Pepper had to smile staring at her Stark men.

 

"Peter.. called me Mom.." she announce and Tony's eyes were wide.

"What? I missed it?!" Tony whispered/yelled. Pepper had to hit his head lightly.

"You wouldn't want to see it. It happen before he had a asthma attack last night." Tony's face drop and he takes Pepper's hand in his.

"He said he dreamth of you dying and it's his fault." Her eyes fog with tears and Tony reach out to cup her cheek.

"He even ask me if I will die too. If I'll leave him too." Pepper wipes her tears and move closer to Peter's back watching the boy peacefully sleeps. For the first time in a while.

"What should we do?" She asks Tony who looks at her with the same fear in those blue eyes.

"I'm new to this too, babe. We just have to stay with him and not let him off our sights. We will make him feel that we will stay with him no matter what. No one is leavng my kid alone again." Tony said adjusting Peter in his arms who snuggles against his chest. His hand gripping loosely on Tony's shirt.

"We will tell him we love him until he gets tired of hearing it everyday." Tony smiles and Pepper leans in to kiss him.

"Yes.. Yes we will." She said wrapping her arm over Peter and Tony.

"But even when he gets tired of hearing it. We will not stop." Pepper said kissing Peter's head before lying down sadwiching him.

 

 

 

 

*********

 

 

"Are you sure you're okay to go to school Pete? I can't come to you and I need to make sure you'll be okay and--"Tony is handing Peter his backpack after triple checking that he has his inhaler in it, his phone and even an invisible tracking device attach on his bag and phone. Over protective Dad Stark is on 100%. He is being called out to SI Upstate in a meeting with the Avengers and the Secretary Ross about the attack in New York. Pepper needs to settle some business there as well. She already went there earlier after reminding Happy to never leave the school without her son or else. She also reminded Peter to call her once she make it to school and back home.

"Dad, I'm 15 not 5. I can even go to school all by myself even without Happy."

"Uh No. No way you'll take a subway on my watch. I'm just worried because me and Pepper will not be here until tomorrow." Tony said squeezing Peter's shoulders, taking a look at his kid. He looks fine. He's fine Tony. No fever. No nightmare for 2 days. That's because he's been sleeping in Tony and Pepper's room for the whole weekend. No more asthma attacks for 2 days but..

None of that can take the worry off Tony's gut.

 

"Dad, you have Ned and MJ's number. You know I have Decathlon after school. You know I'll stay at Ned's after Decathlon and Happy will pick me up at 8. I'll do my homework. No patrolling tonight because I just got sick last week as per yours, Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho's strict instructions. You have my whole schedule on Friday and Karen's watch and Pep- I mean, Mom even has Friday on her phone tracking my whereabouts just like you Dad. Did I get everything?" Tony smiles shaking his head. Pulling Peter in his arms.

"Call me anytime, Pete. No matter what time. Call me okay?" Tony squeeze his son in a bear hug and Peter sighs with the warmth of his Father's overprotectiveness.

"It's just one day, Dad." Peter mumbles against Tony's suit. Inhaling the scent of expensive perfume.

One day.. I'll be away for one whole day without them.

 

Peter didn't show it but having both Tony and Pepper around all the time became so natural, that spending the whole day without them for the first time made him feel alone again.

Just like when May have to leave for work and he has to stay over at the apartment alone..

May.. he sighs and Tony threads his fingers over his hair, making him pull away quickly. Smoothening his hair back.

 

"Dad! My hair!" He whines earning a chuckle from Tony.

  
"Okay Pete, let's go. I'll see you off." Tony place his arm around Peter and they went down the elevator.

"Hap, you got him right?" Happy taps his shoulder, smiling with fondness at his friend. Father Stark is a good look.

"I got him, Tony." Happy said going in the driver seat. Peter went in the passenger seat. Tony stayed watching hin wear his seatbelt.

"Call me, okay?" Tony said again leaning in the car window. Peter nods, leaning in Tony's hand that cups his cheek.

"I will. Have a safe trip, Dad."

  
"You too, bud."

 

 

 

Tony drove on his own to Upstate with only Peter in his mind. Watching the blinking red dot on his LED screen on his car. He is tracking Peter using his watch. The tracking device on his phone and backpack are for backup just in case.

"Friday alert me of Peter's whereabouts okay?"

  
" _I will, Boss_."

"Tell Karen not to allow Peter in the spider suit. Unless it's necessary. If he really needs to be on the suit, tell me. If he show any signs of asthma attack, send an SOS to me and Pepper right away."

" _Got it, Boss. Peter is currently 5 minutes away from school._ "

Tony sighs. Worrying is not good for his poor heart.

 

Peter will be okay..

 

He will be..

 

 

**********

 

 

 

"Hey dude!" Ned runs towards Peter and Peter mirror his smile as they started doing their secret handshake.

"I heard you got sick. I thought Spiderman doesn't get sick anymore?" Ned said lowering his voice when he said 'Spiderman.'

"Well, spiders are really not a fan of cold. I got into trouble with a carjacker and we sort off dive into a frozen lake."

"Oohh _ouch_. Tell me everything!" Ned said vibrating with excitement and Peter shakes his head as they head off to class.

  
Peter texted Tony and Pepper that he arrives in school and couldn't call them since his 1st class is starting.

 

 

 

 

"Hey loosers." MJ came by their table in the cafeteria.

"I thought you're sick, looser?" MJ ask taking a bite of her salad.

"I'm okay now." Peter said chewing."In fact, I'll be going to Decathlon practice later."

"Of course you are. You missed 3 sessions and you have to make it up." MJ said and Peter groans out.

 

"Penis Parker! You're back, I heard about your Aunt. Must have been so sad that you're really an orphan now. Even your Aunt can't stand being with you. Little Peter Parker is now all _alone_." Flash said laughing and MJ stood pouring her soup down Flash's shirt.

 

"Fuck off Eugene! You don't know how it feels to lose anyone! If your parents die you'll regret everything in your sorry life!"

"W-What the hell?!"

 

"Fuck. Off. Flash." Ned said finally standing up pushing Flash over his shoulder. It's the first time he ever stood up from Flash's immature bullying and he felt the urge to hit him but Peter grab his arm. He thought he's stopping him but it was not about that at all. 

 

"Peter?" Ned quickly rummage into Peter's bag.

Looking for his inhaler.

  
"W-What's happening to him?" Flash's face turn ashen.

"Shit! This is all your fault Eugene! Call the nurse now!" MJ yells out on Flash's face and he shakily nods running towards the infirmary.

Peter grips on his shirt right over his chest. Wheezing out. His face pales by the second and his throat felt like sand paper. He coughs out and Ned rubs his back.

"Here's your inhaler, Peter!" Ned gave him his inhaler and he took it. Pumping out double pumps.

"Let's go, Peter. C'mon the nurse and the teacher are here." MJ says helping him up.

"C'mon, Peter. Let's go to the infirmary." The unfamiliar voice must've come from the nurse and they all help him on his feet and they walk slowly towards the infirmary.

 

 

  
"Ne-Ned.." Peter wheeze out, taking more pumps from his inhaler as the Nurse instructed.

"Peter, I'm here and Tony Stark is calling me.. s-should I take it?" Peter gestures for him to take it and he slumps down the bed as the nurse turns on the air purifiers in the room. The air was nice and cold. He finally breathes in without coughing.

"And Ms. Pepper Potts is calling me." MJ said showing her phone out. Peter sighs.

"T-tell them I'm okay. They're upstate in an important meeting. They can't come here." Peter said sitting up.

"But you're sick dude!" Ned yells out.

"I'm fine, right?" Peter turns to the Nurse and she sighs.

"I'll talk to Mr. Stark. Let Michelle talk to Ms. Potts. I've already talk to Mr. Stark before so I hope it'll go well." She said and Ned handed her the phone.

 

They both answered and MJ and the Nurse have to pull their phones away from their ears, wincing. Peter heard the loud voices of Tony and Pepper and he couldn't help but giggle. Ned had to punch his arm lightly. Sitting next to him by the edge of the bed.

 

"You sure you're okay?" Ned ask and Peter nods.

"Yeah.. whatever Flash said are facts but.. I'm not alone. Tony and Pepper.. made sure of that." Peter said lying back down and Ned smiles at him.

"So we can still finish the death star later after Decathlon?"

  
"Of course!" Peter takes another pump from his inhaler.

 

"He's okay Mr. Stark. He's breathing fine. Just a mild asthma attack. We'll be observing him for awhile before sending him back to class." She pause and sighs. Wincing as she listens to Tony talk back from the other line.

"We will not send him back if he's not okay. I will check him before doing so, Sir. We have loads of asthmatic students and we have it handled, Sir." She pauses again and turns to me.

"Sure. He's right here. Mr. Stark wants to talk to you, Peter." The nurse hands the phone to Peter.

"Uh thanks.." Peter places the phone against his ear.

 

"Hey, Dad.." Ned's eyes widen with what Peter said. He'd always hear him call Tony Stark, Mr. Stark or Tony.

He knows about the adoption but.. it surprised him nonetheless.

" _Turn on video call, Pete. I need to see you're really okay_." Peter rolls his eyes and he did turn the video call on.

"Ms. Potts wanted to join the video call." MJ said after hanging up to her. She told her about Tony's call as well.

Peter sighs again and added Pepper in their call.

"Hi guys.." Peter said waving awkwardly at the phone. Tony and Pepper's face mask with worry pops out and they both take a deep breath and exhale once they saw Peter.

"I'm fine. I promise I am."

" _You sure, Pete? I got all the signals here and my suit is ready, I can fly out--_ "

"N-No please! I still have class. And I can't miss Decathlon practice again."

" _I have the car ready, I'm coming there now._ " Pepper said looking like she's walking to somewhere.

"W-wait!" Ugh.. Peter look up at Ned and MJ's worried looks.

"Um can you guys give me some privacy?" Peter said to Ned and MJ. They both nod and went out. The nurse also left the room to report the incident to Peter's teacher.

Once alone Peter let out another breath.

"Mom, wait. I'm okay. I don't want you guys to fly all the way here and I'm already okay. I took my medicine and the Nurse already told you guys I'm doing fine."

"Dad will you please stop wearing the suit!" Peter groans out and Tony frowns stepping out of his suit.

"You both have been monitoring me. I know Friday has my vitals somewhere. I'm okay. Really.." Peter said his voice desperate. He doesn't want Tony and Pepper leave their work for something like this.

Pepper finally stops walking, staring at me on her phone, so did Tony.

"Please?" They both sigh deeply.

" _You sure you're okay?_ " Pepper asks and Peter nods smiling.

"I am. I want some chocolate donuts though. Can you buy me some before you go home tomorrow?"

" _Too much sugar is bad._ " Pepper scolds but she's already smiling. So is Tony. Peter pouts.

"Just one box?" Peter pouts more and Pepper and Tony finally laughs softly.

" _Alright you win, kiddo. I'll buy you a whole donut shop if you want. Just stop scaring me._ " Tony says and Peter had to grin.

"I can't promise that."

" _Why you rascal--_ "

"Go back to your work and I need to go back to class. And yes I have my inhaler with me." Peter said waving his inhaler in the frame so Tony and Pepper can see.

" _Don't hesitate to inform your teacher if you have difficulty breathing again, sweetheart._ " Pepper said and Peter nods.

"I will."

" _Make sure you call us too!_ " Tony said and Peter rolls his eyes.

"I will if you don't call me first."

" _Make sure you answer your phone then. I have to call Ted because you're not answering._ "

"It's Ned, Dad. Ned." Peter chuckles making Pepper and Tony smile.

They finally hung up after reassuring them again and again that I'm fine.. huh..

 

Parents are complicated..

 

But I guess it's alright having a pair.

  
Peter smiles to himself and lie back down. Ned, MJ and the nurse came in a minute later.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7: My Fault

Chapter 7

 

 

"Dude, I still can't believe Tony Stark is your father now." Ned said chewing on some chips as we finish lego death star in his room. Happy drove us here and will pick me up by 8:30.

"Well me neither. They really are a handful though. They worry about anything." Peter laughs out and Ned smiled. Seeing his friend finally able to smile and laugh after loosing his Aunt is a step. Peter can finally be happy. Being friends with him since they are in grades school. He's a witness to all Peter's struggles. He lost his parents. Ben.. and now May.

He wonders how strong can a person be to withstand all that. Or maybe..

Peter's just too good in putting up a front.

"You sure you're okay now?" Ned ask, worry evident in his tone.

"Yeah. Why? You still worried about my asthma?" Ned just gave him a look and Peter throws him a pillow.

"I'm okay, Ned. I have Tony and Pepper. May would want me to be happy." Peter said and Ned smiled offering him some chips.

"May would have wanted that more than anything else, Pete." Ned said and Peter grab a chip throwing it at Ned's face.

"Not cool, dude. You're gonna make a mess. Mom will kill us." Peter just laugh out.

"Then stop being all serious and help me with this!"

"Fine.."

 

  
*********

 

 

  
"Bye Ned, see you tomorrow."

"See you, Pete!"

"Hey Happy." Peter went in the passenger seat and buckled in.

"You good, kid?"

"Yeah." He nods and Happy drove off.

"You better call Tony. He's been nagging me that he has no reason to leave the meeting because you're not calling him."

"They're still in the meeting?"

"Oh they're in a different meeting now." Peter nods. Realizing again how busy Tony Stark is. He picks up his phone and finally calls him. He answers in one ring. Wow.

Tony really is waiting for his call.

 

" _Sorry I have to take this. It's my son_." Peter heard from the other line. It made his heart swell and he smiles as he wait for Tony to speak first. There's a sound of a door closing and Tony walking out.

" _Hey, bambi. How are you?_ "

"Hi Dad. I'm good. Happy just pick me up from Ned's."

" _Okay, remember what we talked about okay? No patrolling tonight. Do your homework. Eat. Wash up and go to bed_."

"I know, Dad. You have Friday remind me. How 'bout you? Will you able to go home tomorrow?" Tony was silent for awhile and he sighs.

That can't be good.

" _Pete, I'm kinda stuck here for awhile. I need to meet the President. I need to talk to him tomorrow about what happened in New York or else the Avengers will suffer some consequences._ "

"Oh.. How about Pepper?" Peter ask trying not to sound disappointed.

" _Pepper will return tomorrow. She's in the meeting with me. SI is involved in this and so the CEO has to be present._ "

"Okay.."

" _Don't worry, kiddo. I'll be back before you know it. I have Friday order you some Dinner. It'll arrive once you get home. I also have her order you some breakfast and make sure you eat it okay? You can't go to school with an empty stomach._ "

"Mm.." Peter wanted to cry but he suck it in. Knowing Happy is next to him. He was never left alone. Without Tony or Pepper.. he felt like there is a large gaping hole in his chest.

" _I'm so sorry, bambino_."

"No, it's okay Dad. I know you're busy. You already neglected your work because of me. It's fine."

" _Son, no work is my priority when it comes to you. Just tell me to be there and I will_."

"Please don't do that. I'm okay. I'll feel worst if you do that."

" _Alright but just one word and I'll be right there._ " That somehow ease Peter's worry. Tony will never intentionally leave him alone and not for long.

" _If you feel anything just tell Friday and I'll have Helen come to you ASAP_."

"I will."

" _Call me before going to bed, okay?_ "

"Mm.. can you and Pepper video call later?"

" _Of course we can. We will._ "

"Okay, go back to your meeting now."

" _Ugh.. can't you just talk to me until you make it to the Tower?_ "

"Dad.. you'll be in trouble leaving Pepper alone in there."

" _She'll be fine_."

"Dad."

" _Fine.. love you, Pete_." Tony grumbles under his breath.

"Love you too." Peter said laughing softly which made Tony smile while forcing himself to hung up.

 

 

 

*********

 

 

  
"Welcome back, Peter. Dinner is on the table." Friday said.

"Thank you, Friday."

"You're welcome."

I'm alone huh.. eating alone after so long is weird. Grabbing the take out chinese food. I went up my room and turn on the TV. Playing a random episode of Friends.

I ate on my bed with a cold cola on the bed side table.

  
I finish 2 boxes of chinese food and drink 3 cans of coke. That'll settle my metabolism. After finishing 3 episodes, I clean up my mess and finish my homework. Wash up and change into my Capt. America pajamas. I laugh at the my reflection on the mirror. If Tony see this he'll flip!

Speaking of Tony..

I flip and landed smoothly on the bed. Grabbing my phone. I went and call Tony and Pepper for a video call.

"Mom, Dad! How are you?" Pepper answered and she smiles lovingly at me.

" _Did you brush your teeth, Hun?_ "

"I did Mom. Will you nag about that too?" Pepper laughs out. Pulling Tony to be on the frame.

" _Hey squirt!_ " Tony said with a toothbrush in his mouth. That's why Pepper ask about it? Peter chuckles.

 

" _I'll finish first!_ " Tony disappeared and I heard him gurgling and spitting out. Pepped shakes her head chuckling. 

" _How're you feeling?_ " Pepper ask. She's sitting up on the bed video calling me with her Stark pad.

"Okay.." I lied down on my side and yawn.

 

" _Is that a freaking Captain America pajamas I see, kid?!_ " Tony pops out in the frame and I giggle out at his reaction. Pepper just shakes her head.

"Yes, Dad. How's your meeting?"

" _Na-ah, don't change the topic. You change your pajamas now. Wear the iron man one. Now, Pete. C'mon move it!_ " Tony points at the camera and I shake my head.

"No way! I like this pajamas."

" _My own son!_ " Tony lifts his hand defeated.

"Dad, you're so funny."

" _Glad I can ammuse you, my traitor son._ " Peter let's out another laugh and Tony had to smile.

"How's Nat and Clint doing?"

" _They're recovering well. They even manage to come to the meeting. They're tougher than me, Pete. Don't worry._ " Peter nods yawning again.

"That's good.."

" _Okay, bed time for Spiderbaby._ " Pepper said. " _Sleep tight, hun. Love you_." Pepper blows a kiss and Peter smile drowsily.

"Love you.. Mom.." he yawns again. "Love you Dad.." and fell asleep with his phone still on.

" _Ah, he fell asleep._ " Tony laughs and Pepped sush him.

" _Be quiet_."

" _Take a screenshot. He looks so cute there_." Tony said but Pepper is already doing so.

" _Done_." Tony shakes his head. Kissing her shoulder.

" _Sweetdreams, bambino_." Tony said, taking a last look at Peter before turning off the call.

 

 

*********

 

Peter then was woken up with a first ever dreamless sleep.

"Hey, Peter."

"Uncle Rhodey?" Peter just got out of his room after washing up and getting ready for school.

"Where's.." Peter quickly look around even though he knew Tony nor Pepper will be there.

"Sorry, Pete. Tony and Pepper are still in SI. I got to leave early too but not after taking my favorite Nephew to school." Peter nods slumping down the chair and Rhodey gave him a plate of a large serving of breakfast sandwich.

 

"It'll be fine, Pete. Pepper will be home before Dinner and Tony promise to come back tomorrow morning." Peter nods again, eating his breakfast sandwich slowly.

"Cheer up kid. You don't want your Uncle babysitting?" Peter finally smiles even for a bit.

"I'm not 5 though Uncle Rhodey."

"You're still a Tony's kid. Making you my Nephew." Peter nods eating. His mood finally gone up even just a little.

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

"Hey Dad? Can I go patrolling? You said no Patrolling yesterday."

" _So you'll just call me to ask this? You didn't even miss me, kid?_ " Peter chuckles speaking through his mic in his ear phones. He's finishing his homework.

 

"Pepper called and she said she'll be home by 8:00 with Dinner. I still have 2 hours. I just finished my homework. It's just for awhile." Peter said already fixing his books and notebooks back into his backpack.

" _Okay-okay but only until Pepper gets home._ "

"Yes! Thank you, Dad!"

" _Remember to bring your inhaler!_ " Peter rolls his eyes but he's thankful anyway.

"I will. Thank you, love ya Dad!"

" _Love you too and please do be careful_."

"Will do!" Peter quickly hungs up changing into his Spiderman suit.

 

 

 

 

  
"Karen, please scan."

 _"There's a suspicious activity at the construction site over there."_ Karen said pointing out the bad guys through Peter's lenses.

"Zoom in on 'em, Karen."

_"There are 5 men in total. Identified 2 men with criminal records."_

"What are they up to?"

_"It seems like it's the same alien gun tech you once encountered. Peter, I suggest to call for Mr. Stark or the authorities for the matter."_

"I can handle it. I handled it before."

 _"The last time I check how you handle it. You were under a building. Mr. Stark already installed the Alien Tech Protocol in my system."_ Peter groans remember how he told Tony that incident about the Vulture dropping a building on him. Even Karen knows now.

 

"What?"

 

_"Alien Tech Protocol also has sub protocols. ATP sub A. Spiderbaby's allergic protocol. It states that I have to inform Mr. Stark once you get at least 10 meters away from any alien technology. ATP sub B. It states that I will need to inform the authorities that are now handling these cases if you ever encountered them. Which clearly states that you are not one of the authorities and a minority. ATP sub C--"_

 

"Okay-okay! Karen, fine. Inform Dad _and_ the authorities but I need to go down there before they get away with selling those dangerous guns. Those are practically radioactive bombs!" Peter remembered how those things almost blew up his friends back in the Washington memorial.

 _"Peter accoring to ATP sub B, C, G, H, --"_ just how many sub protocols did Tony installed?!

 

"Karen just help me out please! Web grenades!" Peter swings down and he quickly caught one man who's holding an alien gun tech.

"It's Spiderman! Shoot! Shoot him now!" The other guy said. The man inside the web shoots out burning through it and it almost hit Spiderman if it wasn't for his spider sense. He quickly flips out and landed on a large branch of a tree that another guy shoots. He fell off and landed next to a different guy who aims a gauntlet like arm at him. He was hit on the stomach and he flew off and skids on the ground, flipping harshly and landing on his side.

 

"O-ow! Man.. not cool.." he groans out, hair standing on the back of his neck and he quickly moves to his right just when a shot was fired at him.

"Hey!" He stood up webbing the guy's alien gun and he pulls it off his grip and throwing it far away from the criminal's reach.

"You son of a b*tch!!!"

"Yeah you too!" Peter yells back webbing him up and pulling him towards him to punch him, successfully knocking the guy down. 1 down. 4 more to go! He webs and swings to kick the other two guys, knocking them down.

 

"Take that! That'll teach you not to play with those alien thingy and-- Ah!! Ow-ow..." Spiderman swings back but he was met by rhe guy with the gauntlet, like the Shocker before. He landed hard on his back.

"You insect! I'll kill you!"

 

"Not if I kill you first." The familiar voice made his body froze even with his side and ribs aching.

_Oh.. shit.._

"H-Hi... Iron Man Sir.." Peter's shaky voice was evident behind the mask.

 

"Fuck! It's iron ma-" the guys wasn't even able to end his sentence. Iron Man grabs him and throws him on the ground hard. Pulling the gauntlet out of his arm, he crush it between his palms like he was crumpling paper.

"Thank me for not killing you later." Tony said, his voice tight and coming out of clench teeth.

If he shoots the guy with his blasters, he'll be dead by now.

"Spidey, you okay?" Spiderman quickly got to his feet but he staggers. Tony was already close enough to catch his arms, steadying him.

"Yeah, thank's Da- I mean Iron Man."

"I'll clean this up and we'll go home." Tony's tone indicates that he's in so much trouble when they do get home.

"Sorry.. I-I had too."

"I know but I don't think you understand the gravity of this---"

  
The hair all over Peter's arms and on his nape stood. He quickly looks behind him.

"Da--" The man Peter just knocked out, grabs an alien tech gun and shoots at Peter.

He knows it's too late to move away. He felt it. But what he didn't feel was the impact of the gun shot. The purple beam shoots out. As if everything was slowed down. He watch everything happen in slow motion, even as Tony grabs him cursing loud under hus breath.

  
"Shit!" And Tony Stark was already spinning them around, exchanging positions with him. The blasters hit him on the back and on his side. Both of them flew off skidding over the ground, flipping once before Tony lands on his back with his arms still around Peter who quickly sits up shooting a web on the alien gun, pulling it away. He shoots another and it sticks on the guy and he pulls the man off his feet and he hits a tree and fell unconscious.

Peter takes in a large shaky breath in. Scrambling away from Tony and quickly kneeling down next to him.

To Tony who's not moving..

"D-Dad?" Peter's shaking hands are hovering over the wreck part the Iron Man suit.

"F-Friday? V-Vitals. Friday please!" Friday was about to talk but she was cut off by a breathy voice.

"I-I'm okay, Kid.." Tony finally moves, his Iron Man suit destroyed from the back to his side. Spraking and short-circuiting.

"D-Dad.. please.. not you.. not you! Tony.. p-please.." Peter sobs wanting to pull his mask off but Tony stops him and he pull up his face plate smiling at Peter.

"I'm okay. Calm down kid.. I'm okay.."

"You're not! You're bleeding so much.. I.. I can't.. i-it's my fault! It's.. my fault.."

"Spidey listen to me kid.." Tony's voice shakes and he coughs out, blood pouring out of his mouth. He cursed, eyes bloodshot and wide.

"Shit.. I-I'm okay Pete. Friday already has Rhodey on the way. I'm okay.. I'm.."

Peter's eyes widen staring in horror. Karen is talking to him about Colonel Rhodes and Sam Wilson coming in 5 minutes. But he can't hear her. He slaps his hands over his ears. A sharp ringing stabs both his eardrums as he stares at the blood pouring out of Tony's side and back, staining the ground. Blood..

 

_Tony's blood.._

 

Tony's gonna die and it's my fault..

 

My fault.. Tony's dying.. Tony's going to leave me too.

He's going die because of me..

Just like my Parents.. just like Ben.. like May..

 

_**It's all my fault!** _

 

"P-Pet--" Tony coughs blood again. Friday starts reporting about his vitals dropping rapidly. He's loosing blood and definitely have internal bleeding.

"Tony!" Rhodey finally landed with Sam. Peter was hyperventilating. His vision blurring and the pain on his ribs tightens on his heart. Karen was telling him about broken ribs but he can't comprehend it. His ears are ringing and his mind is blacking out.

 

"Kid! Shit! I'll take the kid Rhodes. You take Stark and let's get out of here before the Police comes." Sam grabs Peter who's already now half-unconcious.

Rhodey curses under his breath, grabbing Tony and they flew off and landing on the Tower's landing pad.

By then Tony and Peter were already unconcious and the medbay was a mess.

Helen and Bruce together with Sam and Rhodey are pushing two stretchers. Tony was already out of his suit and Rhodey is pressing down on his wound to stop the bleeding. They quickly got him in the operating room to fix the internal bleeding.

 

While Peter.. his broken bones healed the next day..

 

But he still woke up broken.

 

_Everything hurts.._

_My fault.. It's my fault.._

 

_Ben died because of me.. now it's Tony._

 

_It's all my fault.._

Peter open his eyes staring at the white ceiling of his room in the medbay.

 

No one was there.

 

No one to see him cry silently but inside he was screaming too loud. That his ears wanted to bleed out but tears came out instead.

 


	8. Chapter 8: Family

* * *

 

Chapter 8: Family

 

 

 

Peter sits up, pulling the IV needle off his hand. He slowly stands up, walking out in a bee line towards the elevator. He went up the living area. No one was there. Everyone are waiting at the med bay. He can hear them all.

They're waiting for Tony's operation to finish.. even Pepper..

 

Pepper is there. And she's crying.

 

Don't I really deserve these? Is that why everyone just keeps leaving me?

My luck is something else. Peter opens the cabinets and he finally found it.

 

The medicines. Specifically the supersoldier medicine.

 

He held the small medicine bottle in his shaky hand. Staring at it for another second before placing it in his pocket. He close the cabinets and went up to his room.

  
He sits down on his bed, staring at down at his bare feet. Closing his eyes and silencing everything else.  
His hand reach back in his pocket. Gripping the small Rx bottle in it. He didn't took it out. He knows how many capsules are there. About 12 left.. he had 3 when he was sick.

 

And only one can overdose a normal human.

 

How about me?

 

He pulls his hand off his pocket and stared at it trembling. The bottle still in his pockets.

Someone change him into sweats and a white tee that's a size larger.

Pepper probably hates me now that I almost killed her fiancé.

  
Iron Man almost died because of Spiderman.

That'll be a million dollar headline.

He fell down lying on his side and wince at the sudden ringing in his ears. Stabbing his brain down his spine.

" _Peter, Colonel Rhodes is coming up to get you. You need to go back to the medbay. Your condition is yet to be observe._ " Friday speaks.

 

"I'll take some medicine Fri.. I'll be fine. Just fine." Peter pulls the covers over his body up to his nose. Gripping the sheets.

 

With his words Friday will not be suspicious about him taking some medicine in the medicine cabinet.

That's what Peter hopes.

 

  
"Pete? Hey kid, why did you get up?" Rhodey came and walks towards Peter's bed staring down at the kid.

"Fri, is he asleep?" Rhodey asks.

" _He fell asleep at approximately 1 minute and 20 seconds ago_."

"Vitals?"

" _Due to his enhance healing. His broken ribs are already healed and only bruising. Mild concussion is already healing. The bruising on his arm is also healing._ "

"Okay.. so.. is it okay to leave him here?"

" _My scans shows no sign of harm_." Rhodey sighs, rubbing his hand up and down his face.

"Alright, tell me if he wokes up again." Rhodey said finally leaving Peter's room.

 

 

  
Peter woke up again but it was not his nightmare. Not the dream where he kept relieving those moments.

Ben's death..

May's death..

 

And now Tony's death..

 

Not even one of those woke him up. What woke him up is the soft hand caressing his cold cheek.

 

"Sweetie.. you okay?" Pepper... Pepper's eyes are bloodshot. Puffy and red from crying.

Peter didn't answer.

 

"Friday said you left your room in the medbay. You shouldn't do that, hun." Pepper said now reaching out to touch his curls but Peter moves her hand away. Not wanting to be touch, he turns away from her and covers his whole body up to the top of his head with the duvet.

"Oh sweetheart." Pepper settles on petting his head over the thick duvet and Peter froze.

 

 _Don't touch me!_ You'll all get hurt because of me..

 

_Don't touch me. Please don't!_

 

He wants to yell out but he can't. His throat is dry and there's a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

"Tony's operation was a success." Peter froze, gripping on the duvet with both hands.

"They're able to find the source of the internal bleeding. He's out of danger."

Peter wanted to be relieve that Tony's okay but nothing came. No relief came.

 

"He'll wake up in a few. Do you want to see him?" Pepper asks. Peter didn't speak. Nothing.

"Hun?" She sighs, lifting her legs and going in under the covers.

"C'mere." Pepper lied on her side wrapping an arm around Peter's waist. Pulling the boy against her chest.

"Can you face me hun?" Pepper said kissing the back oh his head.

_Don't touch me!_

Peter screams in his head.

He stiffens up and coughs out, wheezing out as he takes Pepper's arms off him.

 

"P-Peter?!" Pepper quickly gets up to her feet, grabbing the inhaler on Peter's bedside.

"Here, baby here! Take it." Pepper climbs up on the bed again, trying to pull Peter to sit up but as he did he push her hands off him.

"Peter take it!" Peter wheeze out and his eyes look around anywhere but her.

"Honey please!" Pepper try to hold him again but Peter just pulls her hand off his shoulders, moving away from her reach.

  
Pepper shakes, aware of what's happening. Her eyes pool with tears but she sucks it in. Trying to remain as compose as she can.

"Just take it. Please Peter.. for Mom? I can't take it if I have to see you back at the medbay with Tony. I just can't lose you both." Her tears fall and Peter settles the moment he realize Pepper is not reaching for him anymore. He wheezes out and stares at the inhaler in Pepper's palm. She held it out closer and he takes it.

If he takes it will she go away as far as she can?

 

She can't get close. No.. she'll end up just like Tony.

Everyone he gets too close with.. dies.

 

"Peter please!" Pepper's raises her voice and Peter flinch. He coughs again and Pepper held his inhaler closer.

"Please.." her voice breaks and Peter finally reach out and take the inhaler. Pushing two pumps in his mouth.

"One more hun.." Pepper finally breathes out watching Peter take the medicine. Peter takes in a shaky breath and push two more pumps. Holding his breath for a second before breathing out.

"Good.. feel better?" Pepper reach out and Peter push that hand away.

"B-Baby.. What's wrong?" Pepper sobs in her hand and she stares at Peter who's moving again.

"Peter please talk to me.. it's Mom. L-let me touch you." Peter quickly shakes his head moving back again until he hits the headboard. He shakes his head again.

 

_No! No! Don't touch me.._

_Stay away.. stay away from me.._

 

"No baby.. Honey please!" Pepper reach out again and Peter covers his ears, closing his eyes tight and curls into a ball. Dropping his head between the small space of his knees and chest.

_Go away! Go away! PLEASE GO AWAY!_

 

His body trembles as his fingers dig in his hair and ears. A sudden sharp ringing once again stabs both his ears through his brain and down his back. The hair all over his arms and on his nape stood up. His spidersense going haywire.

"P-Peter baby..." Pepper.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry. It's my fault. Mine. 

 

She stands slowly, knees almost folding. She grabs on the bed side table, steadying her shaky legs. One hand still slap over her mouth as she silence her sobs.

"Bruce.. Bruce!!" She turns away, storming out of Peter's room.

She's gone..

She's finally gone..

 

The ringing subsides but only a little. Peter reach in his pocket, holding the small bottle and the ringing finally stops. Though his breathing are still coming out in a slight wheeze and pants.

The bottle.. It's what I have to do..

I have to do it..

**I have to!**

Or else..

 

"Little Spider.." He pulls his hand off his pocket but it's empty. The Rx bottle stayed in his pocket.

Not yet.

I.. I have to see Tony.

 

Not yet..

I have to wait..

 

"That was scary right? But it's not your fault Peter." Natasha was there. No injuries in sight. She's healed. The Avengers are now back in the Tower.

"It's not your fault, Petey.." Natasha said sitting at the edge of the bed. Reaching out a hand that Peter quickly push away.

Natasha clench that hand and stared at it then at Peter. Peter who's still trying to make his body even smaller than he already is.

 

"You know Tony will never leave you. He's Iron Man for God's sake. An invention so stupid like an Alien Tech will never kill him. So calm down. Don't shut everyone out. Your Dad will not be happy if he saw the son he protected to be more broken than he is. And he's the one who went to surgery. C'mon.. I've seen so many people break Peter. So many.. and I don't want you to be one of them." Natasha's voice begged him. A side of the black widow he never see.

Natasha lifts her hand, palm facing Bruce and Pepper who're already by the doorway.

Natasha then slowly place an index finger over her lips, facing Bruce and Pepper.

She stands, taking a last look at Peter before pushing Bruce and Pepper out of the door.

"Natasha what are you doing?! We need Bruce to check on Peter!" Peter flinch. Even as Natasha pull Pepper and Bruce away from his room, he can still hear them.

"Quiet. He can hear you."

 

Then the sounds were muffled. He liked that better.

Everyone needs to stay away.

No one should be close.

 

 

*************

 

 

  
"We can't leave him like that! He.. He's pushing me away. He doesn't want to be touch! H-He's not even talking!" Pepper is shaking. Her voice is loud and shaking. She harshly wipes her tears and paces around the room. Natasha take them both in a sound proof meeting room.

"He's in shock, Pepper. I heard from Tony that his Uncle died from a gun shot. He protected Peter too." Bruce said slumping in a seat, wiping his face back and forth. Settling his forehead down over his palm.

"What should I do? I don't.. I don't know what's happening to my son! I.. I'll call some Doctors. Someone can help him right? Please tell me Bruce!" Pepper shakes again, sobbing in her hands. Natasha takes her wrist and pulls her to seat down.

"Calm down. We all need to calm down so we can think of a way to help him better. We don't even know what happened. I doubt we can ask Peter. Tony should wake up soon. He's our only hope Pepper. We need to wait." Natasha said sighing.

"Psychogenic Mutism.." Bruce said. His words careful as he looks up at Pepper and Natasha.

"I haven't seen him yet. I need to check. I have to call someone who can properly give us a diagnosis. But with what you're describing.. he's developing mutism due to psychological trauma."

"No.. not my baby. This can't happen to my son." Pepper shakes her head and wipes her tears.

"Pepper we have--" Natasha was cut off when Friday speaks.

"Ms. Potts. Mr. Stark is awake and he's being adamant in going to Peter's room."

All three of them quickly got out of the room and run towards the med bay.

  
"Tony!" Pepper quickly got to his side grabbing his arm.

"Tones you have to lie down. You just got out of surgery just last night!" Rhodey said pushing back his shoulders to keep him from sitting up.

"I need to check on Peter! He's gonna blame himself because I got hurt!" Tony yells pushing Rhodey off him. Wincing as he sits up.

"Rhodey, get the wheel chair." Pepper said.

"What?! Am I alone here? You'll really allow him to go in this state Pep?"

Pepper gave him a look and then she helps Tony up.

"Peter needs you. He's in shock. He won't let me touch him. He's not talking Tony! You have to go there now." Pepper said and Rhodey froze. Natasha was already pushing a wheelchair next to Tony's bed.

"W-What?" Tony curses under his breath and let Bruce, Pepper and Natasha help him on the wheelchair.

"Get out of the way Colonel if you're not going to help us. A wound can heal. Emotional trauma is different." Natasha said and she gently push him aside as Bruce push Tony's wheelchair out of the medbay. Natasha then follows them. Rhodey following behind after snapping out.

"Fuck.. this is all my fault."

 

"Enough with that! No one is at fault! You need to tell that to our son and to your self!" Pepper scolds. They got to the elevator and Friday took them to their floor.

 

 

 

 

Peter is still in a tight ball. His hands gripping the duvet that's now wrapped around him. His curls peaking out of the small oppening but none of his face was showing.

"Pete?" Tony stood with the help of Natasha and Bruce's help.

"Give me a minute.." Tony said as he got steady on his feet. Jacked up with painkillers can benefit you somehow. He still feel pain but the rest was left with a numbing sensation all over the small cut on his side.

"But Tony.." Tony shakes his head at Pepper, caressing her cheek and wiping a stray tear. Giving her a reassuring look. She nods, giving a last look at Peter before leaving with Natasha and Bruce.

  
"Hey there kid.. it's me. I'm okay." Tony sits on the edge of the bed next to Peter.

"Talk to me, kid." Tony threads his fingers in Peter's hair and he flinch grabbing Tony's wrist. He wants to push that hand away but he knows.

 

He knows that touch was him.

 

It's Tony..

 

"Hey bud.. Can Dad get a hug?" Tony held the hand that just let go of his wrist, pulling him and Peter whimpers as he throw his arms around Tony's neck.

"There you are. I'm right here. I'm okay. I'm Ironman remember? I'm okay, Pete. It's not your fault. I'm a hero but I'll definitely save your life first out of anyone else." Tony said rubbing circles on Peter's back.

"I love you so much kid." He squeeze Peter against him even if it hurts his wound. He doesn't care. He wants Peter to know it. He can't shut him out.

"Where's my I love you too?" Tony said his voice slghtly shaking. Aware of his condition.

 

"I love you too, Dad. P-Please don't do that again. Don't die like how Ben did. Don't leave me. Please don't die.." Peter sobs, his face burried against Tony's neck and shoulder. 

 

Hes speaking..

 

"Oh Bambino. I'm not. I won't. How can I ever do that to you?" Tony looks up trying to keep his tears in but to no avail. His tears fall as he hears Peter's sob grow louder.

"Shh... I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, Pete. Shh.. it's okay.. you're okay." Tony hush his cries, kissing his temple and head. Squeezing him and rocking them a bit until Peter calms down.

"I love you, Pete." Tony kiss his forehead and hug him again. Relief flood through him. Peter spoke. He's okay. He'll be okay.

Peter's breath came out shaky and Tony rubs his back again.

"I'm here.." Tony said over and over again against Peter's ear.

 

Pepper burst in the room a few minutes after Peter fell asleep next to Tony's uninjured side.

Tony smiled at her and that was all she needs as assurance. As long as Peter's okay.. that's all she needs.

 

 

 

*************

 

 

  
"Pete! The movie is starting!" Tony yells out.

"Coming!" Peter balance two bowls of popcorn on both arms as he flops between Tony and Pepper, scattering popcorn all over.

It's been over 3 weeks after that incident. Tony's healing slowly but surely. His wound closed up, sometimes It'll hurt but that's when Pepper and Bruce jack him up with pain killers.

While Peter's case is different.

 

"How's school?" Tony ask in the middle of the Movie. Peter looks at him with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Good." Peter chews and Pepper hands him an orange juice.

Peter speaks. He's okay. But sometimes he'll shut off. He'll just sit still and stare off to space. No one can snap him out. No one except Tony.

 

That happens multiple times after the incident but recently he's doing better. He's back to his talkative self. The Avengers help too. Especially Natasha. She'll fetch him in his room to play video games with Sam and Clint or she'll train him for self defense.

 

"Did Jed give you some notes?"

  
"It's Ned, Dad. And yes he did." Tony combs back his curls and smiles.

  
"Any attacks?" Pepper ask and Peter shakes his head, leaning on Tony's shoulder and smiling at Pepper.

"Nope.." Peter didn't have asthma attack for the pass weeks.

 

All seems good. That's what everyone knows.

 

 

"Good night, buddy. Remember Friday will wake me if you have nightmares." Peter yawns.

"Do I have a choice?" Tony chuckles, ruffling his hair and kiss his head.

"Where's Pepper?"

"She's feeling a bit under the weather since this morning. She said she's sorry for not tucking you in."

"S okay.." Peter yawns again.

"Sleep tight. Friday lights at 5%" Friday dims the light. After giving Peter one last look, he finally decided to leave him. Quietly closing the door.

 

Peter was not asleep yet.. he blinks his eyes open the moment Tony went out. He sinks his hand under his pillow, grabbing a small Rx bottle hidding there.

"Just.. a bit more."

Let me have this for awhile..

Then I'll go..

 

 I promise I will. 

 

 

 

********

 

  
Morning came and Peter woke up still holding the bottle under his pillow. His eyes open from a dreamless sleep and his ears began to focus.

"Pepper?" He hears Tony from their room. And someone who sounds like heaving.

"Pepper you okay? Do you want Bruce or Helen to check you up?" Tony's soothing voice came as Pepper empty her stomach again.

"No.. No, hun. It's okay. I got it."

"What do you mean you got it? You've been sick since yesterday morning."

"It's just worst during mornings." Pepper's voice sounded amused.

"How 'bout I go get some stomach medicine."

"No Tony, I'm not allowed."

"What do you mean you're not allowed? Are you allergic or something?"

"Kinda.. well.. um.. I've been feeling under the weather since last week. So I got myself check.. and uh..

I'm 6 weeks in Tony.."

 

"6 weeks what?"

"I'm pregnant.."

 

 

Peter sits up abruptly, his eyes wide. His body trembling from head to toe.

 

_Looks like I have no time afterall.._

  
He quickly grab the Rx pill bottle from under his pillow and his backpack. Quickly stuffing it with some clothes and his wallet. He left his phone knowing it has a tracking device and rummage in his bag, picking up a small tracking device from under it. He plucks it off and set it down next to his phone. No tracking means no spiderman suit.

 

He can't stay. He can't.. Pepper is having their child. Theirs.

"Congratulations.. Da.. no.." He shakes his head staring at his door.

"Mr. Stark.. Ms. Potts. Thank you for staying as long as you did." He grabs his old web shooters and put them on. He can't risk using the new ones. Knowing Tony. He might've put some tracking in it too. He opens his window and crawled down. As soon as he is low enough, he shoots his first web and swing away from the tower. Dropping from a near by alley. Taking a taxi, he ask the driver to drive as far away from the Tower as possible. He can't risk swinging around in broad daylight without a mask or his suit.

He just need to stay away.

He can't stay.

He stayed long enough.

"It's enough.." He whispered to himself, smiling a bit as he look outside, staring up at the sight of the tower.

"G'bye.."

 

I can't stay...

 

 


	9. Chapter 9: Tall Buildings

Chapter 9: Tall Buildings

 

"Boss, Peter just got out of the Tower."

 

"What did you just said?" Tony's eyes widen and he shared a look with Pepper and they both went up to his room. Tony burst in Peter's room and he froze. Eyes on the open windows.

 

"No.."

 

"Tony... his phone.." Tony curse when he saw the phone that Pepper point out and the small tracking device from his bag.

 

"Shitshitshit!" He runs towards the closet and pulling the door almost off its hinges and he curse again.

 

"Fucking sh.. that kid!" He stared in horror at the spiderman suit hanging right in front of him.

"Friday where the fuck is my son?!"

 

" _I have no track of his whereabouts boss._ "

 

"Fuckfuck! Fuck!!" Tony sat by the foot of Peter's bed, hands gripping on his hair.

 

"Hack all CCTV's in town. He couldn't gone far without his suit. Call the Avengers and tell them to go look for my kid. Tell them to call me as soon as they start the search party. Now Fri!" Tony stands up and Pepper hugs him.

" _Yes, Boss_."

 

"I'll go look with Happy."

 

"No Pep, rest and I'll.. I'll take care of this."

 

"No, just let me help find our kid." Tony rubs a hand over his face. His hands are obviously shaking that Pepper had to take both his hands and calm him down.

 

"Breathe Tony.." Tony froze again and realization struck him.

 

He pulls away from Pepper and open the drawer from Peter's bedside table. The inhalers are all there.

 

"Fuck fuck! Pepper we need to find him and fast!" Pepper clench her hands. She can't freak out or Tony will lose it too.

"Friday! Tell everyone that he didn't bring his inhaler with him. Not even one!" Tony is alreasy suiting up. If something happens.. if it's too late.. what if..

No! Fuck No!

 

"Pepper I.. I need to go now. Please just stay here. Just stay.. I need to know where you are. I need to know you're safe. Please, hun." Tony kisses her and gave her one last hug before blasting out of the window.

 

"Tony.. please bring him back home." Pepper shaking legs buckles and she sobs in her hands.

 

"Fri.. tell Happy to join the search party.. inform him of the situation. Tell.. tell Bruce to call Helen in the medbay.. just in case." Pepper's voice shakes.

" _I will Ms. Potts_."

 

They're assuming of a simple asthma attack.. but it was far worst than what they'd thought of.

 

 

  
*********

 

 

"Friday, update? C'mon Pete.. where are you?"

" _Boss, I have one footage this morning. My facial recognition says it's 99% Peter Parker. He went in a Taxi approximately 32 minutes ago._ "

 

"Where you able to trace the Taxi's whereabouts?"

 

" _The CCTV was not able to catch its plate number. But I am scanning from the other CCTV footages of the said Taxi._ "

"Faster Friday."

 

" _Got one boss. Plate number 818Nb. Tracking the taxi's course. Scanning 40%_ " Tony takes a breath and follows Friday's tracking.

 

" _Scanning route 100% complete._ " Tony followed the route blasting off faster.

 

"Gotcha." He landed right in front of the Taxi and it screetch to a stop.

 

"What the  _fuck_? Oh.. shit, it's Ironman." The taxi driver went out of the car mouth agape. Shaking at the sight of Tony's Ironman suit.

 

"Peter!" He runs towards the car door pulling it off it's hinges and throwing it somewhere.

 

"Fuck.. he's not here. You!" Tony approach the man who's still frozen shock. He grabs his collar and lifts him off his feet.

 

"Where's my son?!"

 

"I.. I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"My son took this Taxi. Where did you drop him off?! Tell me or I'll blast your head to pieces!"

 

" _Boss, you should calm down and drop the man so he can speak. You're blocking his airways._ " Tony groans in his throat dropping the man who falls on his butt.

 

"Listen here, you have a kid passenger just half an hour ago. This tall," Tony held his hand up over his shoulder. "Big brown eyes, brown curly hair with a black backpack!"

 

The man coughs rubbing his neck.

 

"T-That kid? I just drop him off awhile ago in that Deli Shop there." The man pointed at the Deli Shop from around the corner.

"My agent will call you and give you compensation." Tony said and blasted off landing in front of the Deli Shop.

 

"Friday scan the place."

 

" _Scanning.._ "

 

"Stark!" Tony looks behind him, finding Clint driving a jeep full of Avengers. Steve is in his casual clothing and Sam landed in front of him folding his wings. They all got out od the car and run towards Tony.

 

"What the hell happen?" Steve ask.

 

"My kid run off. How did you found me?"

 

"We were following the Cab you almost destroyed." Clint said.

 

"Peter's not in there." Natasha said coming out of the Deli. What? He didn't even notice her coming in the Deli.

 

"You already check the perimeter?" Sam ask. His drone still checking around the shop.

"Friday?"

 

" _My scan shows no signs of Peter._ "

 

"Fuck.. where's my son.." Tony clench his hands and Steve drop a hand over his shoulder.

 

"Calm down Tony. We will find him." Steve said.

 

"Okay let's split up. He couldn't gone far. Let's go." Steve said and everyone nods. Tony and Sam flew off and the rest splits up from the ground.

 

  
**********

 

Peter knows that Tony will look for him. So he needs to move fast. He swings from building to building, taking careful steps not to reveal his identity. Avoiding CCTV cameras and deciding to go through places where there are little to no people. Not that'll be important now. He then finally swings in an abandoned building and hid there. No one should find him here.

In case someone will come..

  
He decided to crawl to the darkest part in the 15th floor. Made a hammock from the ceiling and lied there, hanging. He can't see anything. He doubts someone will. But just in case someone did. He knows to cover his place. He shoots a web on a wall devider and pull it closing the space he had. At least the devider is stil intact. Secluding his space and drowning in nothing but darkness. He grabs his bag and hug it. His hand digging in his pocket for the Supersoldier medicine bottle. He held on it, closing his eyes for a last nap. Swinging and running around tired him out. He didn't eat. He couldn't. Making his fast metabolism scream at him as a loud growl in his stomach came. He ignored it, breathing in an air filled with dust, mold and cobwebs. His coughs and ignores everything again. Lying on his side as sleep succumb him.

 

  
**********

 

  
_"It's just me and you now, Pete. Only me and you." Aunt May.._

 

_"I know that.. that's why.. I'm coming with you."_

_"Why?" May.._

_I'm dreaming again am I? Peter sighs feeling May cup his cheeks. She felt real.. but her hands are neither cold nor warm.._

 

_"I'm not suppose to be in their life, May. I'm an intruder who happens to be an orphan who has spider powers. Tony.. he just took me in because I have powers in the first place. It's not his fault that he grew to view me as a son right? If it's another kid. Another kid who got bit with a radioactive spider. Tony will take him in instead of me." Anyone will be better than me._

 

_"Maybe.." May said sitting next to me._

 

_"He isn't related to you by blood either." She continues._

 

_"He is not. Both Pepper and Tony doesn't need me anyway. Now that they have their own child, I don't have a reason to stay there." Peter curl up into a ball, placing his chin down his knees. His arms wrapping around his legs._

 

_"That's true, Peter. Just come with us." Ben appears to his other side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder._

_"I will.."_

 

_"We'll take all the pain away.." May said taking his hand in hers._

 

_"Thank you, May, Ben.." Peter smiled up at her and then at Ben._

 

_"Let them live their lives." Ben said looking at something. Peter followed his gaze and his breath hitch._

 

_Tony and Pepper appears. Laughing and smiling together. Pepper was holding a child in her arms. Wrapped around in a pink blanket._

 

_"See.." Ben said and Peter nods. Hiding his face between his knees and chest._

 

 _"Just come with us, Petey.." Ben said kissing his head._  
_"Come with us, honey.." May said against his ear._

 

_"Okay.."_

 

 

***********

 

 

Peter woke up and its like he didn't open his eyes. It was so dark. He went down slowly and crawled out of the window and up to the rooftop.

 

It's dark.. What felt like a few minutes of sleep was almost a whole day. He walk slowly and climb up the rooftop ledge. He look around the city lights and took the Rx bottle in his pocket. Opening the cap and pouring the 12 capsules in his hand. He pop them all in his mouth. Taking off his backback, he grabs the bottle of water in it and drink them all together with the bitter tasting medicine that took him awhile to swallow. He manage to finish all the water throwing it behind him together with his bag and the Rx bottle that rolled away next to his bag on the floor.

 

He looks up at the moon and then at the bright horizon. The sun has just set behind the huge buildings. Behind all of those tall buildings was a sight of a large letter 'A' from the Avenger's tower. A sight way too small, telling him that he is far away from Tony. And he is trying to move farther away.

 

"Little Spider.." Peter looks behind him and smile wide, looking at Natasha with no emotins in his eyes.

 

"Hey, Ms. Black Widow." He even waves his hand.

 

"Peter come down from there. Let's go home." She said not moving from where she stands. Knowing if she did, Peter might take the last step.. and fall.

 

"Home? I have no home.." Peter's smile fades and he looks down. Seeing the 15 story drop from where he stands. People look so small. And his eyes blur with unshed tears, making the light around him swim in kaleidoscope effect. It was beautiful.

 

"Peter!" Clint came behind Natasha, running towards him but Natasha stops him.

 

"Clint, calm the fuck down." Nat said through gritted teeth.

 

"He's about to jump Tasha!" Clint said his voice shaking.

 

"Calm down or he will." She said walking slowly. Peter saw that and he steps back. The tip of his shoes closer to the edge.

  
Natasha stills and Peter did too. He's facing them and only a little step back and he's gone.

 

"I have no place there, Nat.. Pepper.. she's pregnant." Natasha and Clint's eyes widen. They didn't know that.

 

"They'll.. have their own child." Peter smiled again. His tears finally falling.

 

"They don't need me there. I almost killed Tony. Pepper's next.. then I'll be killing the baby too. I don't need that in my conscience. I've loss so much already."

 

"You know that's not true, kid! C'mon come down from there. Please Peter!" Clint yells out begging.

 

Natasha hits Clints chest and he huffs out but he takes the rope she handed. Clint looks at her as she discreetly wrap a rope around her waist, around both her legs. Skillfully locking it in like a harness.

 

"You don't understand Mr. Barton.. you don't understand what it feels like a curse to anyone who steps up to be my family. My parents died, Ben died.. then May.

 

Tony almost died because of me! You guys will never know what that felt like. No matter how many people I save by being Spiderman.. if I can't save my own family.. it's nothing. It useless. This powers.. have no purpose for me." Peter's tears fall and he turns around.

 

"I have no purpose at all."

 

His smile fade and he looks up this time. Then he looks over his shoulder. Staring at Natasha and at Clint.

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

He said and he steps off the ledge. Closing his eyes and let the wind carry him down. When he opens his eyes he saw Natasha falling faster than he was. He wanted to tell her no.

 

 _Don't stop me! Please just let me go.._  but before he can even reply, his brain shuts off. His eyes rolling back and he blacks out.

 

"Peter!!" Clint calls out and Natasha reach out her arms and was able to catch him just in time before the rope tugs her up and then backward, her back hitting the wall and she groans out but her hold on Peter was firm. Shaking the kid. Cursing when she notice he's not responding. 

 

"Tony! Tony! Come right here! We found him." Clint yells out hoping Tony is receiving his call. Just few seconds later he can hear Tony's repulsors.

 

Tony saw it. He's already flying towards them. He was late. He knows he won't make it.

 

He thank the Gods for Natasha and Clint being quick enough to save his son.

 

"Peter!" Tony flies directly at Natasha and takes Peter from her arms.

 

"About time, Stark!" Natasha said as Clint pull her up to the ledge. She climbs up and landed on her feet and knee and that's when she saw the small rx bottle next to Peter's bag. She curse grabbing the bottle, reading Bruce's messy handwriting of 'supersoldier meds' on it. Eyes widening when she saw it's empty.

 

"Fuck! Tony he overdose with supersoldier medicine! Take him to Bruce now!" Natasha yells out and Tont froze holding Peter who's unconcious in his arms.

 

"Tony! Move now!!" Natasha screams.

 

"Friday, thrusters on 100%" Tony is shaking in his suit as Friday's autopilot turns on and she blasted them in not less than a minute back to tower. Steve met them by the landing pad, taking Peter in his arms and Tony steps out of his suit to run with Steve. Not even arguing that he's not holding his son.

  
They all got the word from Natasha and Clint to go back to the Tower immediately. Steve was the closest and came in first.

Followed by Sam and then came Natasha and Clint.

Tony brushes his hands against his cold face and Steve grabs his arm.

 

"What happened Tony?" Steve said concern at how pale Tony looks.

 

"O-overdose. Your supersoldier.. meds.. He.. My son.. he fucking jump off a building." Tony is shaking from head to toe. Like he was bathed with an ice cold bath.

 

Rhodey came running. He just got back to the tower and Friday fills him in with what happened. He walks to Tony's side, gently pushing him to sit down. They're all outside after Bruce and the other nurses push them out of the room.

 

"Tones.. it's gonna be okay. He'll be fine." Rhodey said but Tony can't hear him. He's panting and shaking, eyes wide and blood shot.

 

"He tried to.. he tried to kill himself.. my son.. my Peter.. my kid Rhodey.. he.." Rhodey crouch down hands gripping on Tony's shoulders.

 

"Calm down Tones. Calm down. You can't have a panic attack now. Peter needs you. Breathe, Tones." He said hugging Tony who holds his arms as support.

 

"Rhodey.. my son.. he can't.. I can't lose him, Rhodes. Not my boy." Tony shakes, trying to hold his sobs in. Natasha notice it, she signals for the others to step out. Even though everyone wants to stay. They have to respect Tony's situation. They know no one wants to reveal their vulnerable side to everyone. Especially not Tony.

 

"W-Where is he?" Pepper.. Rhodey helps Tony up and he quickly pulls Pepper in his arms.

 

"I'm so sorry Honey.. I'm so sorry. I couldn't, I couldn't stop him." Pepper pulls away looking up at Tony. Tears falling down her flush cheeks.

 

"Where's Peter?" Tony shakes his head and he breaks. He broke down sobbing, pulling away from Pepper and falling back down on the chair. Pepper hugs him, still standing up. Tony burries his face against her stomach with Pepper threading her fingers in his hair and another gripping his shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry. What should I do Pep? I can't.. I can't lose him."

 

"We won't, Tony. We can't.." Pepper bites back her own sobs and she shares a look with Rhodey who just shakes his head, looking down on his feet.

 


	10. Chapter 10: Moving on... Silently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! 
> 
> This is not yet edited but I did tried my best. I will post a sequel but I need time since my work is very demanding as of the moment. I might post again tomorrow or Next weekend. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. (Google Translated some of the words/sentence/phrase here) Sorry for mistakes. :)

Chapter 10

 

  
"Bruce.." Tony grabs his arms and Bruce pulls him in a tight hug, patting his back a couple of times before pulling away. Showing him a sympathetic smile.

"H-How's.." Tony's hand trembles as he brush his face trying to calm his nerves to no avail. Pepper takes his hand, rubbing them with hers. Tony and her shared a look, both of them looking back at Bruce trying to be ready to what Bruce will have to say. Tony squeeze Pepper's hand and she rubs his arm, sticking close to her fiancé.

"How is he?" Tony ask taking in a shuddering breath.

 

"Tony.. those pills are no normal pills even for Peter's metabolism. We tried to flush it out of his system as much as we can. But with how fast he burns food is similar to how fast he absorbs them. We, Helen and a Doctor friend of mine who specializes with these cases tried everything we can do, Tony. He.. He had a cardiac arrest on the table.."

Tony pales, his eyes shaking as he stares at Bruce and tried to comprehend what he's telling him.

"W-What do you mean, Bruce?" Pepper's voice breaks, tears staining her already flush face.

"He's _alive_." Bruce squeeze Tony's shoulder. He eyed him and Pepper.

"He's alive Tony, Pepper." He repeats.

  
"But.. he's under a coma. He had two seizures and then his heart stopped. W-We were able to revive him but.. the medicine is too strong. I.. I'm sorry. I created that medicine.. I'm so sorry Tony."

"You're kidding, Bruce. S-Stop this bullshit! Where the _fuck_ is my kid!" Tony pulls away from Pepper trying to push Bruce out of the way.

"Tony.. you can't go in there. We are still running some test. Calm down. Please, Tony. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please! Friday call Steve in here." Bruce struggles, stopping Tony from entering.

 

While Pepper use the wall for support as she slowly fall on her knees, crying silently. Her whole body trembling as she tries to take in air that seems to hard to do when your heart feels like it's gonna explode.

"Fuck, Bruce! Get the fuck away from me! Move! I need to see my son! He's waiting for me! Bruce!!"

"Tony. Calm down." Steve came running, pulling Tony away from Bruce. Rhodey came next, moving in front of Tony. Grabbing his bestfriend's shoulder. Natasha followed, helping Pepper up to her feet and she sobs in her arms.

"Tones, shh.. deep breaths, Man."

  
"Rhodes.. I need to s-see.. I need to see, Peter. He's not.. Bruce told me his heart stopped." Rhodey's eyes widen and tears well his tired eyes. Steve stills, his grip on Tony loosening..

"That can't be, Rhodey. I'm the one with a heart problem. Not my son. It's not my boy, Rhodey. It's not him. He can't be in a coma. I know the numbers! I fucking know the numbers and how low the percentage of surviving.. I'm.." Tony stills gripping Rhodey's shirt with his shaking hands.

"I'm going to lose my kid.. am I?" Tony's eyes shakes as thick tears fell from them.

"I'm going to lose, Peter.. my son." Tony met Rhodey's eyes and saw nothing. The image he can see is his son. The image of his son lifeless. Eyes closed. Brown eyes that will never look at him ever again.

"Tony.." Rhodey didn't know what to say to him. What will he say? Tony let Rhodey go and shakes out of Steve's loose grip. Once Steve let go his knees unbuckle and he fell on all four with Rhodey and Steve already trying to pull him up but he shakes away from their hold.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Tony cries out and Bruce came within reach.

"Tony.. I'll do everything I can-"

"Don't.." Tony's breathing hitch as he grab a hold of Bruce's lab coat.  
"Don't let me burry my son.. I can't.. I can't Bruce.. not my son.. not Peter.." his breathing laboured and his face turn paler and paler.

"Tony!" Everyone calls out as Tony's eyes rolled back and he fell hard on the tiled floors.

"Tony!!!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony wakes up and Pepper greets him with a tired smile. Her eyes red and swollen.

"Y-You okay?" Tony ask and felt Pepper squeeze his hand.

"I should be asking you that, Tony." She sighs, not bothering to smile anymore.

"My OB did checked on me. The 1 and a half month old in my womb is hanging strong unlike his parents." Pepper places her other hand over her still flat stomach.

"That's.. good." Tony stares at her stomach.

"What happened?"

"You had a panic attack. You scared all of us there." Tony then stared at the ceiling, tears fearing to escape the corners of his eyes.

"P-Peter? Where's our kid?" His voice trembles and he swallowed the dry air in his throat.

"He's right next door, in ICU. While you're here, they finished all his tests. Bruce and the other Doctors are now examining his blood work and MRI. Helen did said that Peter's healing factor is still there. We can at least count on that. It's up to Peter now.." Tony close his eyes, letting his tears fall. Pepper wipes some away and then place her cold palm over Tony's messy hair. Slowly combing back his messy curls.

"Bruce said we can see him once you wake up. Let's go wake our Spiderbaby, Tony." Pepper said wiping her own tears.

Pepper and Tony wear scrubs and went in Pete's room. The beeping sound was loud and he knew with Peter's hearing that will definitely wake him up.

 

 

"Hey, Pete.. you don't look so nice huh." Tony said taking his limp hand that's stab with an IV in his hand. Pepper then place her own hand over theirs.

"Hey, sweetie.." Peter's had intubation in his mouth, taped on the corner of his pale lips. His curls are unruly, sticking out all over the large white pillow under his head.

His face had no color left in 'em and if someone push one button, to just take his oxygen off.. Peter's heart monitor will go off.

"Pete.. we can talk about this, right? You're not going to leave us just like that, right?" Tony leans over his bed, combing away the curls sticking over Peter's forehead.

"You're not going to leave me like this, right? You can't do this to me, kid." Tony holds back a sob, looking up at Pepper who's wiping her tears.

"Did I _fail_?" Pepper quickly shakes her head, placing a soothing hand over Tony's nape.

"Tony, we're just getting started. You can't say that."

"I was never fit to be his Dad. I failed him, Pep."

"Shh.. you did not. We'll overcome this. He's gonna be okay. He will be. Talk to him, hun. He always listen to you." Pepper encourage him, rubbing circles over Tony's back.

"Pete, can you hear me kid? Y-You can have all the lab priveleges you want. I'll let you tinker all my suits and even make your own. I'll extend your curfew during patrols. W-We'll go on vacation, just us three. I.. and I can buy you all the Star War legos in the world kid. I'll even buy the whole franchise for you! I'll.. I'll give you everything I have, kid. _Fuck_ , I'll even give you my own life but.. but you wouldn't want that would you..

So.. so just listen to your old man. It's Tony, listen to my voice kid. I accepted the role of your overprotective Dad because I wanted to. Because I love you so much, kid. I love you so much, Pete. So much. You'll always.. You'll always be my son."

Tony sobs kissing Peter's cold fingers, and then his forehead longer. Gently combing back his curls.

 

"Wake up okay? I'll be waiting for you kid."

 

 

 

Tony didn't left Peter's side even when the Doctors he doesn't even know tell him to. He threatened their jobs and even their families just to leave him with his son. Natasha had to take Pepper out of the room too. She wanted to stay as well but with her condition, even she knows that she can't risk her health for the baby's sake. So after a lot of persuasion from Tony and Natasha. Pepper finally went out to eat and rest.

While Tony? He stayed there. Unmoving.

"Tones, eat." Rhodey came handing Tony some cheeseburger knowing Tony had high chance of taking it instead of refusing.

"Pete likes cheeseburgers too." Tony said taking the burger but he just stared at it and then back at Peter's face.

"Yeah.." Rhodey sighs, fixing the blue scrubs over his body. He's not even sure if Tony's allowed to eat there but the man will not go anywhere. He even take bladder breaks in less than a minute before running back to Peter's side. Looking for any movement he can possibly make other than the low rise and fall of the boy's chest.

"I've talked to Bruce. He said Peter's healing factor is doing its job. Knowing that.. he might wake up soon." Tony scoffs. Shaking his head, trying to rid off his headache rather than saying No. Lifting his free hand, he wipes his face, settling on massaging his temple.

"I will only believe that if my son opens his eyes. Being in a coma longer just lowers his chances of ever waking up. I've been counting the hours, minutes.. and every _damn_ second, Rhodey." Tony stared down at his hand holding his son's.

"I know the risks. Even as an enhanced human. The medicine he overdosed with.. is meant for his kind. The effect therefore.. is the same as a normal human. Pete.. no.. its me. I got lucky, Rhodey. I was lucky because I got him here as soon as we found out what he did. But..

If only I was earlier. If.. If only I've notice all the signs. If I'd seen it. This.. will never happen."

"Tony. Those 'ifs' cannot be undone. It already happened. We just had to do what we can in the present. For now, what you can do is to eat and sleep. How can you watch Peter if you don't get to rest at all?" Tony shakes his head.

"Bruce will need to move him to another room. They already place an extra bed there for you. So please Tones. I told you. You have to be strong for him. He needs you more than ever so.. you need to replenish." Rhodey squeeze his shoulder. Tony was about to argue again that he will not leave Peter but Bruce came back with Doctors and few nurses.

"Tony, we need to run more tests and we will move him to another room right after. Why don't you eat and sleep while we do that?"

"No."

"Tony, we can't do our job if you stay here." Bruce sighs then he looks up at Rhodes who pulled Tony's arm. Helping him up to his feet. Just like Pepper was. Tony needed persuading even just to eat. Luckily Bruce's plan of informing every test and procedures they need to do helped him decide to step out. Knowing if he didn't, they can't do their job in making sure his son's safe and breathing.

Rhodey was able to push him in the bath room to take a shower. Feed him some burgers and hydrate him just as much as he can because he knows after this, it'll be difficult to force Tony to be away from Peter even for a second.

Bruce informed Tony of Peter's condition. He's still in Intensive Care but others can visit as well. Even without the scrubs and other preparation before going inside the room.

  
Tony had his own sofa bed inside the room. Not liking where it was sitting at the other side of the room. A few meters away from Peter's bed. He wanted to push it next to Peter's but Bruce was strict about it being an obstruction when the Nurse or the other Doctors checks on Peter. That reason being, why Tony seldom sleeps. Not like he does sleep on a regular basis.

But because of this..

Tony was heavily sleep deprived for **15** days.

He counted.. Tony counted the days, the hours.. the minutes he found his eyes closed out of exhaustion. The seconds he'll just startle awake and it was bright out or dark out.

The number of times Pepper, Rhodey, Steve, Natasha and the others try to talk him and persuade him to eat or even take a shower. Pepper almost had to dress him for a couple of times when he's so disoriented.

  
"You said he's healing? What a fucked up joke.." Tony scoffs, as he place a glass of scotch against his forehead. Bruce eyed him, drinking his beer while Rhodey pulls the glass off Tony's hand.

"Enough, Tones. You know what you're like when you get drunk."

"It's either that or more coffee! You hid my damn coffee!" Tony grabs the glass back and drink until the last drop, dropping the glass loudly on the table. Almost breaking it.

"Tony.. I really am sorry. All of us did everything we could. Both me and Helen are 100% sure that his healing ability is working fine. Its just..  
the medicine I made.. is too much for his system. He's on the younger scale on our data. Those kind of medicine meant for a 200 plus years old Steve Rogers is too much even for his spiderpowers. I'm sorry.."

"You.. you already told me that the last time, Brucey."

"It's all I have.. I'm sorry.."

"Fuck it.. stop apologising! If those sorry's can wake my son up I'm gonna accept every single one of it! Now will you excuse me. I need to go back to Peter." Tony holds on the table for support as he get up, staggering backwards with Rhodey quickly steadying him.

"Tones.. why don't you sleep on your own bed? Just this one night. C'mon.." Rhodey aided him up to his room.

"No, Rhodey.. I need to be with Pete.. he'll look for me."

"And you'll be there. No one will stop you. Just sleep. Pepper is waiting for you. Keep walking. Careful.." Tony lifts his finger to point out something but nothing came out of his mouth. He just let his bestfriend drag him slowly back to his room.

"What happened?" Pepper quickly stands with the sight of Tony and Rhodes. Frowning at the scent of whiskey.

"Peter's.. going to look for me.." Tony then smiles at Pepper.

  
"Hi, Pep.. Honey.. How'r ya.." Tony hugs her and Pepper's frowns deepens.

"Bruce said it's okay to let him drink. It'll knock him out. Plus.." Rhodey leans in Pepper's ear. "We slipped in a bit of sleeping pills." Pepper smiles greatful. Mouthing a _thanks_ at him before they drag Tony, dropping him on the bed. With Rhodey Lifting Tony's legs, centering him on the bed. Pulling out his shoes and placing them by rhe foot of the bed.

"If he throws up, call me. I can't let a pregnant lady take care of my drunk bestfriend."

  
"I can still take care of my drunk fiancé, James. But I will call you if that does happen." Pepper hugs him and Rhodey pats her back and squeeze both her shoulders.

"You good?" Pepper sighs, shaking her head.

"Baby's good though."

"Well he is yours and Tony's." Rhodey smiles lightening the mood. Rhodey gave her another hug before leaving the room with eyes on Tony as he close the door.

"P.. Pete.. I need to.. I need to be there.." Tong mumbles against the pillow. Pepper sighs, climbing up to the bed.

"He's gonna be okay, Hun. You'll always make sure of that." Pepper said threading her fingers in Tony's hair. Gently rubbing his scalp.

"Rest for now. Talk with our spiderbaby in his dreams." Pepper kiss his head, pulling the comforter and covering Tony with it.

"Pete.." Tony cried out quietly in his sleep. Frowning and wincing with his hand clenching over the pillow.

"He's okay.. you got him, hun. You have him." Pepper wipes the stray tear that escape his closed eyes and Tony's features smoothens out. As a shuddering breath came out his slightly parted lips. Double checking that Tony had finally got knocked out by the sleeping pills, Pepper was now able to calm down. Wiping the corners of her eyes with the impending tears that're trying to escape her tired eyes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The only night Tony was away from Peter.. he woke up.

It was 3 in the morning and Bruce got startled awake by Friday's announcement. She didn't woke up Tony nor Pepper who badly needs sleep as per Rhodey's strict instructions. Peter opens his eyes and Bruce called all the doctor from the medbay to come with him.

"Hey, Peter.. glad you finally woke up. This'll hurt a bit but you'll be more comfortable without it." Peter's vision was blurred. But he knew it was Bruce from his voice. They took the intubation out and Peter wince, coughing up but he was held firm by some familar hands of Steve Rogers and Clint Barton.

After several more tests done, fewer and fewer people came. He was pushed in one room for a CT Scan which he almost sleep through but he woke up a little later when he was place back in his bed.

"Where's Tony?" Steve's voice was quiet.

"We knocked him out with pills but Rhodes is now getting him since we're finish with all the tests and checkups.

"Little Spider.. we missed you so much." Natasha takes Peter's hand in hers and she caresses his pale cheek. Peter just stare blankly at her, trying to comprehend what's happening. His brain is probably only functioning at 50%.

"What's wrong with him?" Clint ask.

"He just got out of a coma. His brain is still trying to rewire its self from shutting down for so long." Bruce said wincing and looking down.

"Plus he's still probably in shock." Bruce continued.

  
"Pete!!" The sudden burst of the door had everyone on alert and Natasha out of Tony's way as he stumble to get to Peter as fast as he can.

"My boy.. my son. You're awake. You're okay." Tony sobs as he leans in to kiss Peter on his forehead and hand.

Bruce ask everyone to step out leaving Tony and Pepper the only one left with Peter. Pepper was already next to Tony, placing her hand over his and Peter's.

"Baby.. You're back." Tears fell but she was smiling as she comb back Peter's unwashed hair. Making his curls more prominent but they stick up in knots.

Peter stared at them sight finally clearing up. He looks around and then back at Tony's swollen eyes. Dark bags are prominent and his eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Kid.. don't ever do this to me again. Please.. please don't decide on your own. I can't lose you kid. I can't take it. I'm not going to live through that. No. I can't lose my kid. Not you Pete. Please!" Tony sobs, pulling Peter in a hug. Pepper rubs his back and then joins the hug. Her tears falling when they both felt Peter's arms wrapping around them.

"Kid.." Tony kiss his cheek again and again, squeezing his son. Taking a deep shuddering breath in and out as relief wash over him like a ice cold bath.

_Peter's awake._

 

The next day Peter watch Tony pull fhe sofa bed next to his bed. Tony lied down after taking his much need shower and shave.

"Tony, they warn you about pulling the sofabed next to Peter's."

"They did. But I will not stay even a meter away from my kid." Tony said like a petulant child would. Pepper sighs, propping a hand over her growing hip. She shakes her head as Tony fold the bed to a sofa so he can push it closer against Peter's bed.

"How are you sweetie?" Peter's eyes are unfocus and he had to blink slowly a couple of times before feeling Pepper's soft hand caress his cheek. His eyes finally finding her blue ones.

"Bruce said it'll take awhile before you regain everything. Even motor skills. You can eat something now but we'll give you bit by bit okay? Maybe some soup. Something that'll have to give you some strength back." Pepper said and Peter just blinks at her. Leaning against her soft palm. Liking how warm it felt against his cold pale cheek.

"I'll help you wash your hair and get clean up." Tony said sitting down by the edge of Peter's bed, holding his son's thin hand.

"I'll cook while you do that, hun. I'll leave my Starkmen for a bit." Pepper drops a kiss on Peter's forehead and then a peck on Tony's lips. She left after squeezing Tony's arm and giving him a smile which he repays.

"Kid.. do you know who I am?" Peter blinks again focusing his brown eyes to another set of browns.

"Don't shut your self out. I'm right here, buddy. No matter what happens. I'll never leave you alone. You're my son. Mine. Don't you dare think of it otherwise." Tony push a button to incline his bed more. Pulling the layers of blankets off Peter. He slides his arm under Peter's legs and another around his back.

"I'll help." Rhodey came in smiling at the two and was already grabbing the pole of the IV drip pushing it as Tony lifted Peter. He stills, frowning at how light Peter was compared to the last time he carried him.

"Thanks." He shakes his head and turn to Rhodey instead. He already prepared a bath tub filled with warm water and a warm towels on standby. He did consulted with Bruce and the other doctors if its okay to bathe him.

"Do you want me to step out? I'll ask Friday to call me when you're done." Rhodey said helping Tony wrap Peter's hand with the needle with plastic to avoid it from getting wet.

"Yeah, I got him. I doubt Peter would want his Uncle Rhodey to see him naked." Rhodey rolls his eyes.

"Yeah-yeah."

Tony was able to successfully take his hospital gown off, slowly placing him down in the tub, but as soon as Peter felt the water, his arms move and they wrap around Tony's neck.

"I'm right here. You're okay, bud." Tony rub his bare back, kissing his head.

"I got you. I'm never letting go, kid." Peter blinks as he was gently lowered with the warm water up to his chest. His arms still around Tony.

"You're okay. I just need to scrub that ickyness off your skin and you'll feel much better." Peter eyed him and he leans on his father's chest nodding at whatever he's saying.

Tony scrub him and he flinches everytime. Like the sensation was too much for his brain and his heighten senses. Tony took note of that as Friday explains what was happening. Tony drains the water and quickly grabs the heated towels, wiping him off and taking a new one to wrap it around him.

"I'll wash your hair, Pete. I was told not to put you in water for so long so I dried you off first. Just lean back."

Peter leans his head back towards Tony's hands. Tony takes the handheld shower head, testing the temperature first before washing Peter's curls. He grabs his and Pepper's favorite apple scented baby shampoo. Squirting some in his hand and lathering it in Peter's curls. Gently breaking off the knots in his hair and massaging his scalp.

"Tell me if your neck starts to hurt." Peter nods a bit and he sighs as Tony rubs his scalp.

"You're liking this far too much kid." Tony smirks breaking off a few knots and adding more shampoo. Peter nods again and Tony laughs out. His laughter echoing in the bathroom.

Tony grabs the handheld shower once again checking the temperature before washing Peter's hair. Once satisfied. Tony grabs another heated towel to wipe his hair gently. Peter then broke out a yawn and Tony just shakes his head.

"Uh nope, kid. You need to eat first. I need to put some fat back into those twiggy arms." Tony leans in the tub to carry Peter, popping his back a bit.

"Ooh.. this is not good for my old age, kid." Peter leans his head over his chest, smiling a bit.

"Ah, I saw that." Tony beams, smiling wide at a sight of even a small smile from Peter's pale features. He's smiling. Hid son's here. He's safe.

"Want some help?" Rhodey was already coming in the huge bathroom, grabbing the IV pole. He heard everything. And was only waiting by the door with a permanent smile on his face.

"Thank you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter was recovering fast but everyone knew what was going on. The kid was closing off again. Since the day he woke up he never spoken a word.  
Not even to Tony.  
Bruce explained about the psychogenic mutism. Peter developed from the shock and from wanting to stay away from people. He decided not to let anyone in but he can't do that when everyone around him decided to stick to him like glue.

Everyone was worried. Worried being a lack of a better term to describe it. They started taking turns on watching him while Tony never left his side. Pepper worked as much as she can at home. Leaving only if necessary. She wanted to be with Peter as much as Tony does because if she didn't work, Tony will. She doesn't want the only comfort Peter has to go away.

  
"A vacation?" Tony sips his coffee while taking a peak at Peter's sleeping face. He's now asleep on the couch, currently in a cocoon state made my Steve and Natasha. They were watching a movie when Peter started sneezing which worried them, so does explain the blanket cocoon. Peter didn't mind, he even fell asleep in it.

"Yeah, I think that'll help him relax more. Maybe it'll help him open up and finally.. you know.. speak to us." Clint continued his suggestion. Wincing as how he tried to make a conversation with a kid who didn't want it.

"I lived in the country side. It's peaceful there. Makes you forget all your problems. An escape." Tony and Clint moves to the kitchen, afraid to wake Peter. Natasha and Steve came with them.

"I think it's a great idea, Tony. You, Pepper and Peter should take a break. Away from work. Away from New York." Natasha said, sitting down on a stool by the island counter.

"Pepper needs it too. She's pregnant and she can't rest at all. Especially with SI." Steve said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know a Cabin. By a lake. You can rent it for awhile. It has a nice view. Away from people. You can go swim and fish. Then you can go stargazing at night." Clint said squeezing Tony's shoulder.

"I'll go talk to Pepper about it."

 

The idea of a getaway was music to Pepper's ears. She finished all his work and ask Happy to inform her and Tony if there is an Emergency. Other than that they were good to go.

"Hey Pete. Ready for our vacation?" Tony finish buckling Peter up, nice and secure in the back seat of the car. They were gonna drive at 5am in the morning to avoid traffic, thus having a very sleepy teenager in his ironman pajamas and matching slippers with a spiderman printed socks in the car.

"I'm gonna recline the seat a bit so you can go back to sleep." Tony said pushing something on the led display from the back of his driver seat. Peter's seat then recline a bit.

"Better?" Peter yawns, nodding at Tony.

"Sweetdreams, _Spiderson_. _IronDad_ loves you." Tony kiss his cheek, smiling at the way Peter scrunch his nose from the loud smooch Tony made.

"Okay Mr. _IronDad_. Let's go before we end up in traffic." Pepper said getting in the passenger seat.

"Yup." Tony handed Peter the Ironman pillow he bought him and finally hopping in the driver seat after triple checking on Peter. Peter who's already falling asleep, hugging his large Ironman pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

They made it to the Cabin house Clint prepared for them. Peter look around, still hugging his Ironman pillow as they enter the house. It was quite spacious and everything about it creates a calming atmosphere.

"I'll gonna be grilling something. Want to help me out, Pete?" Tony said coming in with two luggage and one duffle bag with him.

"I'll go unpack and fix us some breakfast sandwiches, the cooler is in the back. Clint said the grill is already set with everything you need by the house keeper." Pepper said.

"Okay, let me just get these to our room. Why don't you come with me, Pete so you can change as well." Peter looks around again but he did nod, following Tony. He grabs one luggage, that Tony almost refuse to let go. Then he remembered the kid is stronger than him. Tony settled the luggage in their room. And Peter throwed his Ironman pillow in the king size bed. Tony handed him some change of clothes and he went in the bathroom to wash up a bit and change.

Tony then took the time to install a portable device with speakers in their room. The device was connected with Friday.

"Hey, Fri."

" _Good Morning, boss_."

"Make sure the security system works. Have a surveillance ready around the vicinity. Have my suits on standby."

" _Already on it."_

"Thanks, Friday." Tony's tinkering with Friday's program, making sure she's connected to the security measures his suits are now installing around the cabin and thw area.

 

"Tony! Keep your suits away! No working on vacation!" Pepper yells out from the kitchen.

"I'm not working!" Tony replied as he close Friday's led monitor, just as soon as Peter walk out of the bathroom in a red and blue sweatshirt and pajama pants. He's still on his Ironman slippers and spiderman socks though.

"I'm not working.." He repeats at Peter who just raise an eyebrow at him. He chuckles, approaching Peter. Wrapping an arm over his shoulder.

"C'mon Pete. Let's get the grill ready. But first! Coffee." Tony said with his index finger up. Peter just rolls his eyes.

"I saw that!" Peter just shrugs, smiling a bit. A smile he seldom does but when he do.. it almost always brought Tony and Pepper to tears.

  
That day Pepper watch Tony struggle with the grill and with Peter almost taking over. She deliver their breakfast at the wooden table in their huge back yard, with the lake and the mountains as their back drop.

They ate their breakfast as they grill and when Pepper was done eating. She takes a few stolen photos of Tony and Peter grilling, excusing herself so she can unpack. Once she's done. Peter and Tony were also finish with grilling. Tony and Pepper prepared a picnic by the Lake's boat ramp and Peter had his legs hanging by the edge. Feet under water, kicking and watching the small fishes swim by his feet. Tony had to roll his pants up to his knees before he did that.

"Sweetie, c'mon wipe your feet and let's have lunch." Pepper handed him some table napkins and he wipe his feet and sat between Pepper and Tony on the picnic mat.

  
After eating Tony asked Peter to help him set up the other room as Tony's makeshift lab. The whole day the three of them spent in that small room. Converting it to a mini lab and it even has a small office space for Pepper so she can also work while watching her Stark Men.

"Pete, you good?" Peter yawn as he slumps on the center of the bed. Wearing another Ironman pajama that Tony personally bought online. He actually ask Friday to buy a whole box of it. 5 pairs to be exact. Peter doesn't mind. The quality of the pajama's were so soft and breathable to his skin. Almost like his spiderman suit but more loose and a lot more comfortable.

"You okay?" Tony ask again as he rub Peter's back while Pepper takes out Peter's nebulizer from their boxes. She sets it up and mouthed 'just in case' when Tony looked at her.

Of course Peter didn't respond. He just nods a bit, burying his face further in the soft pillow under his head. Tony force a smile, pulling the blanket and covering him up to his shoulder.

"Alright, kiddo. Love ya." He waited. He always does.

"Where's my love you too?" He tries again. Peter didn't respond again, turning his back away from Tony. The large Ironman mask printed behind his pajama shirt stared at Tony.

"Okay, kid. You win." Tony ruffles his hair and finally settling next to him, under the covers while keeping hand slowly combing Peter's curls. Pepper then next to Tony. Deciding not to sandwich Peter. Knowing his reaction to too much touching affects him. Peter then turn to face Tony again when he know he stop trying to make him talk. Nuzzling over his chest until he felt the arc reactor making him move his head under Tony's chin.

"Arc reactor too loud for your spidey ears, kid?" Peter partially opens his eyes and close it again when he sees the light from Tony's arc reactor. He shakes his head a bit and Tony kisses his head.

"How 'bout you sing him to sleep, hun." Pepper said rubbing his arm as she leans in to kiss his cheek.

"I don't sing.." Pepper made a look and he sighs. Pepper then grins leaning in to kiss his lips this time. She settles in and Tony lies back wrapping his arms around Peter and Pepper. Peter moves, placing his head over Tony's arm while Pepper place hers on his chest.

"Fine.." Tony starts to hum first, combing Peter's curls, kissing his forehead and then Pepper's.

The humming finally turns to words and he slowly sings a lullaby. Mostly for Peter but Pepper ends up asleep first making Tony roll his eyes, knowing Pepper wanted this more. Peter on the other hand has his eyes half-open, blinking slowly.

"Go to sleep.. go to sleep.. go to sleep, my bambino.." Tony sings his voice echoes in Peter's ears settling into a calm tune that warms his cold chest.

" _Vai a dormire. Ti voglio bene figlio mio_. (Go to Sleep. I love you, my son)." That made Peter look up at him and Tony kiss his head again, making his shut his eyes.

" _Ti amo così tanto, figlio mio_. (I love you so much, my son.)" Peter stared at him again like he's trying to decipher the meaning of Tony's italian but with just one look at his Dad he felt like he already knows the meaning of those words.

"Sweetdreams, _figlio mio_." Tony threads his fingers in Peter's hair and about a minute later, Peter fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

  
_Peter was dreaming for the first time since he woke up._

_Dreaming of the time he was about to gave everything up. He felt numb, looking around as he absorb the scene. He was back on the ledge on that specific rooftop of a 15 story abandoned building._

_Natasha and Clint were not there. No one was. Even the lights were not that as bright as it was that night. Peter sighs, looking down at the ground 15 story down. The ground was dark. It was so dark and nothing was below him. It just looks like an endless abyss. He let out a shuddering breath out._

_"I.. have no purpose at all." Peter snaps his head to the side looking at the same figure mirroring his own. The Peter who took the last step._

_"I'm sorry." That Peter looked at him and he smiled, tears falling down his browns that quickly floods with blood as his tears turn to thick red blood. Pouring down his cheeks down his neck, dripping on his shirt on his shoes and down the ledge._

_"You're a fucking curse!" That Peter screams and Peter covers his ears and he crouch down, vision swimming through the darkness._

_"You're a fucking curse!!!! You're the reason everyone dies! Everyone leaves! They don't want you!" That Peter then started laughing maniacally. Loud and deep. Making Peter's ears bleed in his hands._

_He shakes his head, trying to rid off the sound that's breaking through his eardrums and in his brain._

_"PETER!" Peter looked up at the ghost of his own self now with four people that has been his parents.. before._

_May stood next to that Peter, next to her was his biological mother Mary Parker. On the other side was Ben and next to him was his then father.. Richard Parker._

_"Good bye... KID!" They all look at him, smiling and right after that they all jump._

_"KID!"_

_"PETE!!!!"_

  
_That.. voice.. Peter sobs in his bloody hands and when he looks up.. someone was already flying down for him.. in the familiar red and gold suit._

  
_"I got you! Pete!!"_

 

* * *

 

 

"Shh.. I got you, bambi. I'm here.." Peter woke up sobbing, his hands clasp on his ears, as he sobs in Tony's chest.

"I got you, kid.. shh. Hun, his inhaler." Tony rubs his back, hushing his sobs.

"Baby, here.." Pepper came in his view and Peter sobs turn into wheezing.

"Open your mouth, sweetie." Pepper wipes his cheek and he lets out a shuddering breath, hiccuping loudly. He finally takes one hand off his ear, taking his inhaler from Pepper and taking two pumps of the medicine.

"One more Pete." Tony instructed and Peter takes one more pump before giving it back to Pepper. Proceeding in covering his ears.

"Too loud?" Tony asks and Peter nods against his shoulder.

"I got earplugs here." Pepper whispered and Tony nods as he watch Pepper silently getting the earplugs in the bed side drawers. She then takes Peter's hand off his ears and carefully place the earplugs in his ears.

"Better?" Pepper whispered again rubbing circles on his back. Peter nods sighing.

"Nightmare?" Tony ask lowering down his voice.

Peter nods, now gripping tightly on Tony's shirt.

"Want to talk about it?" Pepper hands him a starkpad and Peter sniffles, shakily taking the tablet with one hand. Still secure in Tony's arms and leaning on his chest. He types in his dream and gave the tablet back to Pepper. She takes a quick intake of breath, meeting Tony's worried eyes.

"Dreamt of jumping but Mom, Dad, May and Ben jump first.. everyone around me dies." Pepper covers her mouth, trying to hold back a sob.

"That's not true.." Tony said cupping his son's flush cheeks. He'd been crying so much.

"It's not because of you that they died, kiddie.." Tony squeezes him in his arms. Kissing his cheek and head. He then gestures for Pepper to join in and she snuggles on his left side, wrapping an arm to both Peter and Tony.

"You're a gift, sweetheart. Our gift. We love you so much." Pepper then leans in to kiss his cheek, caressing it after.

"We love you, bud." Tony kiss his other cheek too and Peter leans in their embrace and allowed his body to relax with the warmth he felt.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

A week in the cabin, Tony already learn how to fish with Peter. Cook properly with the help of Pepper and with Peter as his assistant. He also rode a jetski, a kayak and a traktor with Peter. Pepper became a part time photographer with how many pictures she took with the camera she brought along with her.

The last day, they got to pack up everything for the early ride but for now, they are all lying down on a bed of blankets. They already made a makeshift bed with small fairly lights just in front of their cabin on the soft grass. The fairly lights twinkle slowly, illuminating their dark surroundings just a bit but not enough to disrupt the view of the stars above.

Tony points up.

"Shooting star!" He exclaims/whispers. Peter's eyes widens and he quickly put his hands together and close his eyes.

"Are you making a wish, hun?" Pepper said laying on her side, her head prop up a bit with her elbow and arm. She smiles lovingly at their son and then eyed Tony, smiling wider at the sight of Tony Stark.

Tony Stark who was known as a playboy before but now with just one kid, he changed so much. With their kid. With Tony's kid.

Tony eyed his son with so much parental love and affection swimming in his eyes. Tony then smile wider as Peter unclasp his hands and smiled at him.

"What did you wish for?" Peter scrunch his nose and shakes his head, zipping his lips.

"Then it will come true, bud." Tony kisses his forehead and Peter sighs, yawning when Tony pull away.

"Sleep, I'll carry you back to our room." Peter nods snuggling against Tony's chest and his father just welcomes him, arms even pulling the boy closer. Pepper then hug him from behind, successfully sandwiching Peter once again, after so long.

"I love you so much, kid." Tony kiss his head twice and squeeze him and Pepper in his arms.

"I love you, honey." Pepper then leans in to kiss his cheek.

Peter sighs, half asleep..

 

_"..love you, Mom.. Dad."_

 

Tony and Pepper froze, looking at each other and their eyes pooled.

"Baby?" Pepper's voice called out shaky.

"Pete.. did you just...?" Tony literally is shaking.

"I.. I thought you're going to get tired of me and then get rid of me because you already have your own child.

I.. I'm not even yours to begin with." Peter's voice was quiet but it sounded so loud in Tony and Pepper's ears.

"No! No, baby no. We will never do that!" Pepper sniffles trying not to sob as she comb back Peter's curls.

"Pete, what are you saying? You'll always be my first kid. Our first child. You already have my name embedded with yours for a lifetime and you can't do anything about it, son." Tony's tears fell as he kiss his forehead.

"You're my son, Peter. Always have.. always will. Always is. I love you so much kid. You don't even know how much. I'm so damn happy and I want to scream out how happy I am that you finally talk to us.  
I am so damn proud of you, bud. So _damn_ proud!" He hugs Peter again and shared a knowing look with Pepper who leans in to kiss him on the lips before hugging their son again.

 

Finally..

  
_Everything looks like its going to be okay._

 

 

 

 


End file.
